Recueil de fics
by Real or not
Summary: Voici tous les défis que j'ai remplis pour MDR/Marre du Drarry. Au programme : personnages et couples originaux. Raiting M par précaution.
1. Repartir de zéro

Hello tous le monde !!!

Et non je ne suis pas morte XDD Ce receuil contient tous les défis que j'ai rempli sur **MDR** ou **Marre du Drarry** = adresse : http : / / marredudrarry . forumactif . net / (ne pas oublier d'enlever les espaces). J'espère que vous les trouverez divertissants (bien qu'ils déclinent en qualité au fur et à mesure).

Note : pour ceux qui les suivent, je n'oublie pas les fics Diplomatie et Décadence ou encore Harmony of Art. Je vais avoir du temps pour me remettre sérieusement aux fics :) (priez pour que j'ai l'inspiration XD).

Je ne vous ennuie pas plus.

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

Voici mon premier défi : celui de l'admission sur MDR. Il n'a pas été facile.

Contrainte : Dudley présente à ses parents la personne avec qui il compte se marier : un homme plus vieux que lui et sorcier.

* * *

**Repartir de zéro**

**

* * *

  
**

L'estomac noué, Dudley touillait son porridge sans en porter une seule cuillère à ses lèvres et pourtant celui que son fiancé lui préparait était de loin de meilleur du monde.

-Tu devrais manger quelque chose, dit une voix grave et profonde.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

-Tu as peur ?

Dudley hocha la tête, les yeux toujours baissé sur son bol et remplis de la terreur qui l'avait habité pendant tellement longtemps. Sachant que les mots ne pourraient le rassurer, l'homme se glissa derrière la chaise de son compagnon, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le serra simplement contre lui.

oOo

Devant la porte du 4 Privet Drive, ils attendaient qu'on leur ouvre la porte. Après quelques secondes, une femme ouvrit. Elle avait l'air plus vieille que dans son souvenir, cependant son visage s'éclaira à sa vue, paraissant rajeunir de dix ans.

-OH !, cira-t-elle de joie alors qu'elle l'embrassait pour s'assurer que tout cela était bien réel. Mon Duddy chéri, tu es rentré !! Si tu savais comme on s'est fait du souci.

-Pardon maman, murmura Dudley.

-C'est fou ce que tu as changé, tu es encore plus beau qu'avant !

A ces mots, il se senti à la fois mal et flatté. Il s'était passé tellement de choses depuis.

-Maman, pourrait-on rentrer ? Je dois vous parler à toi et papa.

-Bien sûr mon chéri ! Ent…

A cet instant Pétunia remarqua l'homme qui accompagnait son fils. Il était grand, la peau noire, le visage bienveillant orné d'un sourire charmeur et sincère. Son oreille était percée d'un anneau en or et ses vêtements assez excentriques. Elle pinça les lèvres en fronçant les sourcils. Que faisait-il là ? Finalement elle s'écarta pour les faire entrer.

-Ton père est dans le salon Duddy, il sera content de te revoir, dit-elle d'un ton enthousiaste, puis se tourna vers l'autre homme et lui demanda sèchement : Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?

-Shacklebolt Madame Dursley. Kingsley Shacklebolt, répondit-il son sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres sans être vexé du comportement de Mrs. Dursley à son égard.

oOo

**Flash-Back**

Hestia Jones et Dedalus Dingle avaient essayé d'engager une conversation avec les Moldus, mais rien y faisaient, ils demeuraient bouche close. La sorcière crut cependant voir le fils vouloir lui poser une question mais s'abstint de la poser.

-_On s'amuserait plus à un enterrement_, pensa-t-elle.

Quelques heures plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta enfin devant un petit cottage isolé en pleine campagne. Le village le plus proche se trouvait à environ dix minutes à pieds.

-Bienvenue chez moi les Dursley !, s'exclama Hestia. Ca n'est pas bien grand et je n'ai aucune installation moldue mais j'espère que vous vous plairez ici le temps que tout redevienne plus calme.

Mr. Et Mrs. Dursley n'avaient pas l'air enchantés devant cette bicoque qu'ils trouvèrent de mauvais goût. Dudley, lui, demeurait amorphe.

L'ambiance de la maison ne changeait guère de celle du voyage et Hestia commençait à se sentir un peu vexée de l'attitude de ces gens qu'elle accueillait pourtant de bonne grâce, alors qu'elle ne les connaissait pas. Pourtant elle s'abstient de faire tout commentaire, leur laissant le bénéfice du doute des comportements face aux changements soudain d'environnement.

La famille monta se coucher de bonne heure, tandis que la sorcière feuilletait un grimoire de quelques maléfices fort utiles au combat, que Kingsley lui avait prêté. Un craquement retentit dans l'escalier, l'interrompant dans sa lecture. Elle vit le garçon moldu prendre les restes du dîner et les avaler comme un trou noir aspire tout ce qui passe à sa proximité, alors que de légers sanglots résonnèrent dans la petite cuisine.

**((()))**

Quelques jours ont passés sans réel changement, à part Hestia qui surveillait à présent le fils Dursley de près. La description qu'on lui avait faite de ce garçon était on ne peu plus proche de la vérité : un vrai cochon avec des cheveux blonds, le sens de la parole et un caractère épouvantablement colérique.

La sorcière ne se sentait pas concernée par ce garçon, ce n'était pas son fils et son essai pour lui parler après ce qu'elle avait vu, fut un véritable échec. Pourtant elle ne cafta pas à ces immondes Moldus que leur fils se goinfrait dans leur dos. Etre coincée avec ces gens, aussi sympathique que Dolorès Ombrage à son avis, commençait à l'agacer et attendait impatiemment le tour de ronde de Kingsley, qui devait s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Finalement l'auror arriva de bon matin pour le petit déjeuner et accepta volontiers les œufs au bacon que lui proposa Hestia. Il lui raconta l'incident du mariage de Bill et Fleur chez les Weasley et la panique du Ministère suite à la mort de Scrimgeour. Dudley, mangeant son demi pamplemousse de régime, écoutait les nouvelles, jetant de temps en temps des petits regards à l'auror qu'il trouvait fort classe, puis fut soulagé qu'il ne soit rien arrivé de grave à son cousin. Harry lui avait sauvé la vie après tout. A se souvenir il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ces Détraqueurs, cette immonde sensation qu'ils provoquaient. Finissant son maigre repas en deux bouchées rapides, il se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce, pour se réfugier dans le jardin derrière la maison, assis dans l'herbe, seul avec lui même.

Au bout d'un moment, la faim lui tirailla l'estomac. Il se leva et après s'être assuré que personne ne passe dans la cuisine, il se dirigeât rapidement vers le garde manger pour voler quelques gâteaux. Retournant à son ancienne place avec son butin, le garçon commença à l'engloutir, même si la faim ne se faisait plus ressentir. Il avait besoin de manger pour oublier, pour penser à autre chose, se détruire, se punir comme il le faisait depuis tant d'années.

Brusquement une main forte arrêta le trajet de la pâtisserie vers son gosier. Le grand auror si cool le regardait comme si il venait de le trouver en train de faire une grosse bêtise.

-Tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite tu as compris ?, dit sévèrement Kingsley.

Dudley, complètement terrifié, ne put retenir des larmes sincères de dévaler ses joues. A cette réaction, Shacklebolt s'adoucit un peu.

-Désolé d'avoir été aussi dur, mais manger de cette façon ça n'est vraiment pas bon pour toi. Tu risques de devenir très malade, alors je ne veux plus voir ou apprendre que tu manges à en exploser en douce, ok ?

-Mais… J'en ai besoin, dit Dudley d'une toute petite voix.

-Non, tu n'en as pas besoin. Tout ça n'est que dans ta tête.

-Et puis pourquoi j'arrêterai ? Tout le monde se fiche de moi. Que je sois gros, méchant et bête, c'est ce qu'on attend de moi. Je ne peux pas changer.

-Tout le monde peut changer, dit doucement l'auror constatant que le garçon n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être sous l'horrible masque qu'il avait endossé. Il suffit que tu le veuilles vraiment. Montre aux autres qu'ils ont tort, il n'est pas trop tard.

Dudley essuya alors ses larmes avec la manche de son pull et repoussa le gâteau au chocolat loin de lui.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

oOo

Une fois son fils devant ses yeux, Vernon Dursley n'en crut pas ses yeux. Son fils, maintenant âgé de vingt-trois ans, avait tellement changé qu'il avait du mal à le reconnaître. Il avait beaucoup maigri, énormément même, bien qu'il ait conservé un peu de ventre et des poignée d'amour, difficilement perceptibles sous son t-shirt trop grand. Quand à l'assurance arrogante qu'il avait toujours dégagé, elle semblait avoir complètement disparu au profit d'une modestie et d'une douceur que Vernon ne se souvenait pas lui avoir un jour appris.

Il avait du mal à se tenir debout ces derniers temps, ses genoux portant difficilement son poids. Il resta donc assis et fût aussi méprisant que sa femme à l'encontre de l'homme qu'ils ignoraient encore être un sorcier.

-Maman, papa, commença-t-il. Je vous présente Kingsley Shacklebolt et il est mon … mon fiancé.

Mr. Et Mrs. Durlsey restèrent figés sur place à la suite de cette annonce à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient absolument pas.

-F… fiancé ??, répéta Vernon les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Mais co… Comment ?

-A un homme ?, intervint Pétunia. Voyons Duddy tu es tombé sur la tête ?? C'est une jolie jeune fille que tu aurais du nous présenter !

-Mais lui il est différent de tous ceux que j'ai pu connaître. Il s'est fait du souci pour moi.

-Du souci ?? Comment peux-tu dire ça à ta propre mère ?

Vernon, de son côté, ne savait que dire. Son fils, la chaire de sa chaire, homosexuel ? Son esprit, assez étroit, avait autant de mal à l'avaler que sa femme. Ils avaient tout fait pour que ça n'arrive pas. La rage monta petit à petit sur son visage et en dépit de ses genoux douloureux, se leva pour mettre un coup de poing à celui qui avait perverti son enfant. Une bien mauvaise idée car il vacilla subitement en avant. Dursley attendit la chute qui ne vint pourtant pas.

Shacklebolt avait sorti sa baguette et lancé un sort afin d'éviter au père de son amant de se fracasser le crâne sur le sol, le replaçant délicatement dans son fauteuil.

-Monstre !!!???, hurla Vernon, pointant son index potelé sur Kingsley. Sortez !!!! Sortez de ma maison !!!!

-Duddy, dis moi que ça n'est pas vrai !!, tenta vainement Pétunia pour se persuader que ça n'était pas un cauchemar. J'ai du supporter ma sœur et son fils pendant toutes ces années, et voilà que toi aussi tu deviens aussi anormal qu'eux !!!

-Maman je…

-Sors de cette maison !, cria-t-elle en se levant pour gifler Dudley, mais l'auror la repoussa d'un coup de baguette.

-SORTEZ DE MA MAISON, MONSTRES !!!!!!!

Le couple se hâta de sortir hors du salon puis Shacklebolt attira Dudley contre lui et transplana.

oOo

**Flash-Back**

Kingsley passait de temps en temps chez Hestia et encourageait Dudley à tenir le coup. Puis une longue période passa sans que l'auror ne donne des nouvelles, la situation devenant de plus en plus dangereuse, l'Ordre ayant la tâche encore plus compliquée depuis quelques temps.

Dudley n'avait pas le courage de demander à la sorcière ce qui se passait et si tout allait bien pour l'auror. Sans compter que Hestia s'absentait souvent ces dernières semaines afin de prêter main forte aux autres, laissant les Moldus à son domicile sous diverses protections magiques, les empêchant notamment de quitter le cottage.

Cependant, malgré son inquiétude et son incertitude, Dudley ne faiblit pas, encore moins depuis qu'il constata un début de perte de poids. C'était long mais le plus dur était fait.

Vernon et Pétunia s'étonnaient de sa ténacité et qu'il ait arrêté ses crises de colère concernant son régime, mais ils préféraient laisser Duddy se débrouiller tout seul, comme un homme. Ils avaient d'autres soucis en tête : le travail de Vernon, auquel il ne pouvait se rendre sans l'aide de leur hébergeuse ; leur interdiction de sortir seuls ; leur fils qui n'était pas retourné à Smeltings depuis l'incident des Détraqueurs et bien d'autres choses qui les contrariaient sans arrêt.

Dudley venait d'avoir dix-huit ans. Hestia et d'autres sorciers revinrent au cottage pour continuer la fête qui durait depuis quelques jours. Harry avait vaincu Lord Voldemort. Les Dursley allaient pouvoir rentrer chez eux, à Privet Drive et retourner à leur quotidien. Un quotidien dont Dud ne voulait plus.

Il prit son mal en patience, attendit longtemps pour pouvoir parler à Kingsley, dont l'emploi du temps allait être apparemment fort chargé avec la fonction qu'on lui avait attribué récemment. Lorsqu'il retrouva face à l'auror, peu de mots furent nécessaires et Shacklebolt ne partit pas seul du cottage de Hestia Jones.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

oOo

Dudley était encore sous le choc de la violente réaction de ses parents alors que son amant les avait ramené dans leur maison que Kingsley avait héritée d'une de ses tantes d'origine moldue.

-Je suis navré que tes parents l'ai mal pris Dud, dit doucement l'auror.

-Ca n'est pas grave, répondit l'intéressé. Ils sont trop stupides pour voir que c'est grâce à toi je me sens mieux dans ma tête et mon corps, que j'ai réussi à devenir quelqu'un de meilleur. S'ils avaient été de bons parents, ce sont eux qui auraient dû m'aider, me punir quand il le fallait. Mais ils ne l'ont jamais fait.

Le jeune moldu se blottit contre la poitrine de son amant, se serrant fort contre lui.

-Je me fiche de leur consentement, murmura-t-il. Tant que je suis avec toi, je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre, maintenant que je peux aimer et me sens aimé.

Kingsley sourit, puis le souleva de terre et l'emmena dans leur chambre. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir donné sa chance à Dudley. Celui-ci s'en était retrouvé plus épanoui et plus beau que jamais. Les cinq années durant lesquelles l'auror l'avait pris sous son aile, durant lesquelles ils apprirent à mieux se connaître et finalement tomber amoureux, furent le commencement d'une nouvelle vie pour Dud.

Mais demain, il repartirait réellement de zéro car le nom de Dudley Dursley, dernier rempart de son passé, s'effacerait pour toujours, au profit de Dudley Shacklebolt.

**Fin**


	2. Le Beau, la Bella et le LoupGarou

Mon premier défi officiel. Loin de plaire par la présence de Bellatrix XD mais bon c'était le défi.

Contrainte :****Mettre en scène un mariage entre Bellatrix Lestrange, Harry Potter et Fenrir Greyback. Une fin heureuse obligatoire.

Note : les sigles « ***** » signalent les brusques et brumeux changements de souvenirs dans une pensine.

* * *

**Le Beau, la Bella et le Loup-Garou**

**

* * *

  
**

Augustus Rockwood pointa sa baguette sur les trois personnes qui lui faisaient face, tout en prononçant une formule latine. Une chaine en or blanc se matérialisa pour s'enrouler autour des mains qui se tenaient les unes aux autres, liants ainsi deux hommes et une femme.

Alors les quelques invités présents se levèrent, applaudissant à tout rompre, célébrant l'union de Fenrir Greyback, Bellatrix Black (ex Lestrange) et Harry Potter.

Cela vous paraît difficile à croire n'est-ce pas ? Les jeunes mariés avaient bien prévus cette réaction et c'est pourquoi ils vous ont spécialement préparé une pensine remplie de leurs différents souvenirs, car les souvenirs valent mieux qu'un long discours. Ils risquent cependant d'être un peu embrouillés étant donné leur nombre et qu'ils proviennent de trois personnes différentes, peuvent aussi être un peu confus pour certains mais je pense que ça sera compréhensible.

Quoi qu'il en soit, penchez vous donc par dessus le bassin et attention à l'atterrissage.

**oOo La Pensine oOo**

La bataille du Ministère avait vu bon nombre de mangemorts passer sous les verrous. Pas que cela soit un problème, étant donné que le Seigneur des Ténèbres tenait les Détraqueurs en son pouvoir, mais il se serait bien passé de devoir prendre des mesures pour récupérer ses hommes, sans compter que maintenant plus personne ne pouvait nier son retour.

Bellatrix Lestrange se tenait à terre, une main frottant doucement sa joue douloureuse. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle, qui l'avait tant aimé, ne pouvait recevoir son affection, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait, toutes ces années passées à Azkaban par fidélité ?

Elle n'avait pu retenir ses paroles qui lui brûlaient tant les lèvres, voulant clamer encore plus haut et fort ses sentiments. Sentiments qui n'avaient pas été acceptés par leur destinataire. Ce Maître qui n'avait d'yeux pour personne d'autre que sa propre image.

Seule avec elle même, la femme n'entendit pas Fenrir Greyback s'approcher, ne se rendant compte de sa présence que lorsqu'elle vit une main robuste, aux ongles maculés de terre et de sang séché, apparaître à sa vue. Elle hésita puis, finalement, l'accepta pour se relever.

*****

Une petite fille de trois ans, aussi brune que ses deux sœurs étaient blondes, ramassa un petit oiseau dont l'aile était fracturée et se rua le plus vite possible à la recherche d'un adulte pour qu'il le soigne d'un coup de baguette.

Elle était chez son oncle Orion et sa tante Walburga Black, à qui ses parents rendaient une visite de courtoisie. Ils étaient en grande discussion assis dans de confortables fauteuils au salon.

-Cet oiseau est blessé, mère, dit-elle. Pourriez vous le soigner ?

La demande provoqua un véritable tollé parmi les adultes.

-Cette enfant n'a aucune éducation !!, cria Walburga, enceinte de presque huit mois de son deuxième enfant. Il lui faut beaucoup plus de discipline !! Ce ne serait pas mon fils, Sirius, qui demanderait de pareilles inepties !!!

-Que croyez vous que nous faisons Walburga !!??, tonna la mère de la petite Bellatrix, qui se tourna ensuite vers sa petite dernière pour la gifler violement, la faisant tomber au sol. Une Black ne doit pas être charitable !! Rentre bien ça dans le crâne ma petite !! La prochaine fois la punition sera bien plus douloureuse !!

Son père, sans un mot, pris alors l'oiseau qu'elle tenait encore dans ses petites mains, le fit tomber au sol et l'écrasa sous la semelle de sa chaussure.

*****

Course effrénée. Hurlements à la lune. Peur. Gémissements. Pleurs. Chute. Un souffle à l'haleine fétide. Des crocs s'enfonçant dans la chaire jeune et tendre.

Douleur. Sang. Infection. Rejet. Tristesse. Solitude. Haine.

Folie sanguinaire. Contamination. Sentiment de puissance. Rires.

Un petit garçon innocent devenu un homme fort, rebus de la société. Un homme que sa propre espèce a transformé en monstre. Personne n'attend quoique ce soit de lui, outre l'apport de malheurs et de mort. Pourtant, les loups aussi recherchent le paradis.

*****

Le soutient avait fait place à l'amitié entre Bella, la sang-pur et Fenrir, loup garou sans aucun statut. Petit à petit, l'animal caché en l'être humain se laissa apprivoiser, acceptant la dominance de la sorcière qui, malgré son caractère tempétueux pouvait se montrer aussi douce qu'un agneau lorsque l'homme l'enserrait de ses bras musclés, la pressant contre son torse chaud, puissant et viril.

Ils ne résistent plus et cèdent à leurs instincts primaires. Leur union est rapide, pressée, passionnée. Le plaisir les terrasse. Ils s'effondrent et s'endorment enlacés.

Les masques tombent.

*****

Pas féminine pour un sou, Miss Bella, âgée de quinze ans, impose sa loi, suscitant une certaine admiration, bien qu'elle n'atteigne pas la cheville de Narcissa. On ne l'admire pas, on la redoute et c'est là toute la différence.

La jeune serpentard est vexée, en colère. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut. Elle veut le respect mais ne l'obtient pas, alors elle se contente de cette peur qu'elle suscite chez les autres. Elle n'est jamais que l'objet de l'éducation qu'elle a reçue et qui lui permet d'être la fierté de ses parents, adeptes de ce nouveau mage noir, voulant réinstauré la puissance des sang-purs. Leur enfant, si jeune et déjà si obstinée à Le servir, alors qu'elle est une femme.

Lord Voldemort, que Bellatrix rencontra ce fameux noël, lui avait vanté sa beauté ténébreuse et fascinante comparée à celle bien fade de son aînée. Il ne lui en avait pas fallu plus pour la séduire.

Il venait d'acquérir un parfait chien d'attaque obéissant et fidèle tandis que la jeune fille croyait qu'il la voyait plutôt telle une Walkyrie.

*****

Rodolphus Lestrange avait été désigné pour marier Bellatrix Black, parce que personne ne voulait l'épouser, pas même pour tous les gallions du monde, tant elle pouvait se montrer folle et dangereuse. L'aîné des Lestrange n'en avait cure et accepta le contrat.

Ils ne s'aimaient pas, ayant chacun une autre personne en tête. Rodolphus aurait pu tromper Bella, qui lui avait pourtant donné sa bénédiction. Mais il ne fit jamais. Pas tant qu'elle ait également un avenir assuré aux côtés de l'homme de son choix. D'une certaine manière, elle avait été émue par le seul geste d'amitié qu'elle ait jamais reçu.

Fenrir était quelqu'un de bien, il le savait. Grâce à la complicité d'Augustus Rockwood, ayant encore une position privilégiée au Ministère, ils mirent fin à leur mariage dans le plus grand secret, car après tout, les sang-purs ne divorcent pas.

*****

Harry se cachait, traquait les mangemorts qu'il pouvait débusquer. Il n'avait cependant pas prévu de tomber sur l'assassin de Sirius et un loup garou sanguinaire.

Les souvenirs se font confus à cet instant. Une série de sorts fusèrent de tous les côtés, jusqu'à ce que finalement Harry succombe dans l'inconscience.

A son réveil, il craignait de se retrouver face à Voldemort et quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit ses deux adversaires, le soignant le plus délicatement possible après l'avoir amené dans une petite maison isolée, sans avoir mis leur maître au courant.

-Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?, demanda Harry d'une vois enrouée. Tuez-moi qu'on en finisse, je suis fatigué …

-Non Potter, répondit Bellatrix sans une once de moquerie dans la voix, ce qui étonnât beaucoup le jeune homme. Tu ne seras pas comme l'oisillon que mon père à écrabouillé quand j'étais gosse.

-Hein ?

-On dit « pardon » Potter, intervint une voix très grave, celle de Greyback. Elle veut dire que t'es pas obligé de te battre si tu n'en as pas envie. Personne n'a à te dicter tes choix ou ta conduite.

Harry resta sans voix car pour la première fois de sa vie, on ne lui imposait rien. Il avait le droit de décider de sa propre vie. Ils étaient peut être des mangemorts mais eux, ils ne lui avaient, en aucune façon, forcé à se battre.

Un sentiment de gratitude serra alors le cœur du Survivant.

*****

Severus était passé de temps en temps, dans le plus grand secret, à la demande de Bella et Fenrir, afin de remettre Harry complètement sur pied car, outre les blessures de combat, il n'a pas bénéficié d'une croissance normale, tant les carences furent nombreuses au cours sa courte existence.

Ils ne parlent pas, cela n'est pas vraiment nécessaire. Tout dans les gestes du maître des potions montre une intension dépourvue d'hostilités, de même que sa voix n'a plus rien de méprisant lorsqu'il souhaite le bonjour à son ancien élève.

Ses soins sont plus que miraculeux, à tel point que le Survivant à maintenant atteint la dizaine de centimètres qui lui manquaient, sa carrure s'étant élargie au niveau des épaules et gagna un peu en résistance musculaire. Potter, qui avait déjà beaucoup de charme grâce à sa frimousse, ferait désormais tomber n'importe qui à ses pieds avant d'esquisser le moindre geste.

Une fois sa convalescence terminée, plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent sans que le maître des potions interrompe ses visites, bien que le but était tout autre désormais. C'était aujourd'hui devenu un rituel quotidien et il lui arrivait de rester à l'heure du thé en la bonne compagnie de Bella, Harry, Fenrir et parfois Rodolphus qui pouvait se joindre à eux.

-Merci beaucoup Professeur, sourit-il à Severus.

-C'est normal Potter, répondit doucement le concerné. Néanmoins vous semblez préoccupé ces temps-ci.

Le jeune homme rougis, n'ayant pas réalisé que son trouble se remarquait autant.

-Oh, ça n'est rien, c'est juste que … Mes opinons ont soumises des changements assez rapides ces derniers jours.

-Vous appréciez de plus en plus la compagnie des mangemorts, deux en particuliers, n'est-ce pas ?

-Toujours aussi perspicace Professeur Snape, se moqua gentiment Harry. Vous avez raison, je … j'aime beaucoup la compagnie de Fenrir et Bellatrix, bien qu'ils aient fait souffrir énormément de gens. Je suis passé outre le masque que leur éducation leur a donné. Je … Je les aime et je suis heureux d'être leur amant.

-Et cela est donc si terrible ?, demanda doucement Severus.

-Je suis le Survivant Monsieur, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton las. Je n'ai pas le droit de les aimer.

Snape pris une profonde inspiration puis décida de parler franchement. Lui même n'avait pas eu une vie heureuse, les autres ayant décidé pour lui de ce qu'il devrait être : un mage noir perfide et cruel. Trop d'années il avait du attendre que quelqu'un lui tende une main dépourvue de tout intérêt, qui n'attendait rien en retour, contrairement à Dumbledore qui utilisait ses talents d'espion en contre partie du rachat de ses fautes. Depuis que Rodolphus était entré dans sa vie, les nuages se dissipèrent peu à peu pour laisser passer quelques rayons de soleil.

-Potter, il ne faut pas vous soucier de ce que pensent les autres. Si vous prenez trop en compte ce qu'ils disent, vous deviendrez ce qu'ils veulent que vous soyez. Ils ne vivent pas votre vie. Votre vie n'appartient qu'à vous seul et vous êtes suffisamment grand pour prendre vos décisions.

-Mais je …

-Vous les aimez réellement ?, l'interrompit Severus. Vous aiment-ils en retour ? Vous rendent-ils heureux tout simplement ?

-Oui, souffla le jeune homme. Pour moi, ils ont cessé d'être fidèles à Voldemort, comme vous, bien que ça ne soit pas pareil. Je les aime tellement …

-Dans ce cas, c'est tout ce qui compte. Vous avez le droit d'être un peu égoïste Harry.

Le Survivant, sur ce dernier conseil, n'hésitait plus un instant. Il accepterait la proposition de Fenrir et Bella, parce que c'était ça son bonheur.

*****

Le Gryffondor se réveilla, tout courbaturé bien qu'il avait repris des forces depuis quelques jours. Il avait soif.

Se rendant à la salle de bain pour prendre un peu d'eau, il passa devant une pièce dont la porte entrouverte permis au jeune homme d'entendre ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, sans qu'il ne le veuille.

Des gémissements et petits cris se manifestèrent à ses oreilles, si bien que la curiosité légendaire du Gryffondor le poussa à jeter un œil dans l'embrasure de la porte. C'est alors qu'une forte bouffée de chaleur lui monta aux joues, tant la vision qui s'offrait à ses yeux était on ne peut plus érotique. En effet Bellatrix, la robe ouverte sur sa poitrine et relevée autour de sa taille, se déhanchait furieusement sur un Fenrir à moitié débraillé, qui pour intensifier le rythme, soulevait son amante par les cuisses.

Un léger soupir franchit les lèvres du Harry, qui n'avait pas pu rester insensible devant un tel tableau, mais bien que discret, il ne passa pas inaperçu à l'ouïe extraordinairement fine du loup garou. Ce dernier leva son visage, sa bouche abandonnant le sein gonflé de l'ex Madame Lestrange - qui poussa un grognement de grustration – et encra ses yeux ambres dans les émeraudes de petit voyeur inattendu.

-Ma chère Bella, nous avons de la visite, souffla-t-il à l'oreille de la concernée.

-Nnn ?, gémit-elle, tournant la tête vers la porte de la chambre. Oh, Harry ! La vue te plairait tant que cela ?

Son attention s'arrêta en particulier sur le pantalon de pyjama du Gryffondor, déformé par une bosse assez proéminente, étirant le tissu à son maximum.

Potter sembla alors réagir et se contenta de bafouiller des excuses à voix basse, le regard fixé au sol pour cacher sa gêne. Mais lorsqu'il voulu faire demi tour, une main puissante lui barra le passage, tandis que l'autre saisi son menton afin que leurs lèvres se rencontrent plus aisément.

Il se sentit chavirer, perdre le contrôle de son corps en un seul baiser, mais quel baiser. Le loup garou était tendre et possessif à la fois, montrant clairement sa dominance, sans que celle-ci ne soit humiliante, surtout pour un autre homme. Harry se sentait si bien à cet instant, Fenrir l'amenant sur le lit qu'il avait déserté depuis quelques instants et où Bellatrix les attendait, toujours débraillée, les cheveux en bataille. Comparé à leurs précédentes rencontres, le jeune homme, cette fois-ci, la trouvait plus que magnifique.

Greyback posa délicatement son précieux fardeau sur la couche, laissant à son amante le plaisir de profiter des délicieuses lèvres du Gryffondor à son tour, tandis qu'il s'occupait de déshabiller complètement et titiller le corps mince et finement musclé de ses mains puissantes, sa bouche, quant à elle, alla s'attarder sur l'entrejambe à demi érigée. En un souffle chaud, ajouté d'un petit baiser à son sommet et la hampe de Potter se tendit à son paroxysme, décalottant le gland violacé, proche de délivrer les premières prémices de jouissance, en même temps qu'une longue plainte frustrée s'élevait dans l'air.

Leur désir à tous les trois se fit de plus en plus pressant, leur corps bougeant sans que le cerveau, mis en stand-by, n'en donne l'ordre. Suivant les gestes que Fenrir, le torse complètement redressé, lui intimaient de faire, Bella passa une jambe par dessus le corps du jeune adulte et se plaqua de tout son long contre lui, frottant leur entrejambe l'une contre l'autre. Potter n'était que désir, entièrement perdu dans ces sensations de bien être, comparé à ses « bourreaux », plus expérimentés et maîtres d'eux mêmes.

Greyback plongea tour à tour trois doigts dans la caverne humide de Lestrange après avoir mieux rejeté la robe par dessus ses fesses bombées, dévoilant ainsi outrageusement son intimité. Ses mouvements de poignets semblaient plus frustrer Bellatrix que la combler réellement et n'attendait qu'une chose : que Fenrir se dépêche d'en finir.

Ce dernier exécuta sa pensée, repoussant délicatement la femme pour pouvoir mettre le jeune homme à quatre pattes, l'espace entre son corps et le lit vite comblé par la serpentard qui se glissa entre les deux, jambes écartées.

Le loup garou entra ses doigts humides patiemment dans l'anus du Gryffondor, attendant que ce dernier se relaxe avant de continuer. Harry eut mal, ses traits quelques peu déformés par une douleur passagère, mais Bella, soucieuse de le soulager, prit son membre entre ses mains fines afin de lui rendre sa rigidité première. Ils surent que le Survivant était prêt lorsque ses hanches se mirent en mouvement, cherchant la double caresse que ses amants lui procuraient.

Fenrir ota ses doigts et avant que Potter ne puisse protester, il guida le sexe de ce dernier en Bellatrix avant que lui même ne se glisse entre les chaires étroites du postérieur potterien. Les deux mangemorts laissèrent libre court à Harry de choisir son rythme, ne voulant pas le blesser, ne voulant que son bonheur. Le plaisir se faisant vite ressentir, le Survivant donna un premier coup de rein, sans retenir un gémissement de bien être, procuré autant par l'antre de Bella que par la colonne de chair dure et chaude de Fenrir qui le remplissait merveilleusement bien.

Une danse frénétique s'en suivit, de plus en plus rapide, au court de laquelle le loup garou finit par être le conducteur tant la force de ses coups de boutoir rendaient leurs deux bénéficiaires complètement rompus par le plaisir. Ils atteignirent l'apogée, ensemble et une fois séparés, les adultes blottirent Harry contre eux, dans une sorte de cocon où désormais rien ne pourrait plus jamais l'atteindre.

*****

Un éclat de lumière verte dans le calme de la forêt interdite, au milieu de seulement quelques mangemorts.

Un corps s'effondre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se croit vainqueur, deux sœurs lui cachant la vérité.

Il s'avance sur le champ de bataille pour crier sa victoire. Des mines désespérées se peignent sur de nombreux visages.

Mais le corps du Survivant se relève, terrasse son adversaire. La bataille est terminée mais pas sa guerre.

Du temps sera nécessaire. Il devra user de moyens assez controversés, mais il obtiendrait gain de cause pour ses amants, en compensation de ce qu'il avait été obligé d'endurer « pour le plus grand bien ».

Il ne perdra pas, pour eux.

**oOo Sortie de la Pensine oOo**

Ah, vous revoilà ! Alors, êtes-vous moins déconcerté de l'union de ces trois personnes dont rien ne laissait présager qu'ils trouveraient le bonheur ensemble ?

La pilule est sûrement dure à avaler, je m'en doute bien. Les amis de Harry ont également eut du mal à l'accepter. Mais ça viendra, pour vous comme pour eux.

Oh, l'orchestre est passé aux chansons rapides. Oubliez votre rancune de guerre et joignez-vous à la danse. Si Severus Snape a bien accepté de danser avec son amant et se mêler à la fête alors qu'il déteste ça, vous le pouvez aussi.

Dansons, dansons et gardons uniquement à l'esprit le fabuleux souvenir des jeunes mariés.

**das Ende**


	3. Dernier d'une génération d'exécuteurs

Contrainte : Histoire de Walden MacNair. Comment et pourquoi il est devenu Mangemort.

Inspiration inespérée. Faut dire que je me suis lachée avec ce défi XP (merci au livre "Dieu et nous seuls pouvons" de Michel Folco)

* * *

**Dernier d'une Génération d'Exécuteurs

* * *

**

Dans la petite chapelle miteuse, agenouillé devant le cercueil de son père, Walden repensait sans cesse aux paroles de son interlocuteur. Combien de temps c'était il écoulé depuis que ce dernier soit parti ? Le jeune homme de dix-sept ans et demi ne saurait le dire.

Sa décision scellerait son Destin et l'avenir de sa lignée à tout jamais.

La fin d'une lignée maudite.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Flash back ou La Généalogie des McNair**

C'est en l'an de grâce 1153 que Walden McNair, dix-huit ans, fut choisi parmi la population du village sorcier de Black Loch, en Ecosse, pour exécuter la peine capitale à l'encontre d'un criminel qui abusait de ses jeunes victimes avant des brûler vives.

C'est ainsi que l'on choisissait les bourreaux en Angleterre, mais, chez les sorciers, le dégoûts pour les déchets de la société devint de plus en plus grand si bien que le prochain à être choisi sera le premier d'une lignée d'exécuteurs, de pères en fils, à l'exemple de la loi française.

Walden n'avait rien demandé, on avait choisi pour lui.

oOo

La ressemblance avec la France ne s'arrêta pas là. Les lois concernant la vie quotidienne des familles de bourreaux avaient également été votées.

« Décrets sur les familles d'exécuteurs, approuvés par le Ministre de la Magie ».

Article 1 : Les bourreaux, en plus d'exécutions en place publique ou d'animaux dangereux condamnés par le Ministère de la Magie, sont en charges des cadavres de criminels, ou n'ayant fait l'objet d'aucune réclamation, et des cimetières.

Article 2 : Les bourreaux et leur famille n'ont pas l'autorisation de vivre parmi la population et doivent donc demeurer hors de villes ou villages.

Article 3 : Les fils de bourreaux sont dans l'obligation de prendre la suite de leur père, à la mort ou incapacité de celui-ci de faire son devoir.

Article 4 : Il est interdit aux enfants de bourreau d'épouser une autre personne n'étant pas elle même descendante d'un bourreau.

Article 5 : Il est interdit aux bourreaux et à leur famille de côtoyer d'autres citoyens que leurs semblables, autre qu'en rapport avec leur travail ou besoins primaires vitaux (achats de denrées, consultation d'un médicomage).

Article 6 : La rémunération des bourreaux se limite au strict minimum des salaires approuvés par le Ministère de la Magie.

Etc. »

Ces lois ont fait de quelques sorciers, pris au hasard, de véritables parias. On ne comptait que peu de ces familles en Angleterre. La consanguinité étant inévitable, de nombreux effets secondaires apparurent dans la magie de certains, les instabilités pouvant parfois être mortelles surtout chez les nourrissons. Par chance, aucune loi n'interdisait les mariages entre familles étrangères, ce qui parfois se révéla d'un fort grand secours.

oOo

Les siècles se succèdent, les idées de progrès également. La peine de mort « sanglante » est abolie, sauf pour quelques créatures trop dangereuses. Désormais les plus grands coupables sont soumis au Baiser du Détraqueur, soi-disant plus « propre et civilisé ». Pourtant, les lois d'exclusion à l'encontre des bourreaux ne font l'objet d'aucuns changements, hormis l'autorisation de scolariser les enfants, leur donnant semblant de vie sociale.

La vérité est que nul ne se soucie plus de ces parias, puisque la dernière lignée d'Angleterre est en phase de disparaître et que les Détraqueurs, sous contrôle du Ministère depuis prêt de trois cents ans afin d'assurer la garde de la prison d'Azkaban, sont beaucoup plus efficaces que les humains, pouvant effectuer le même travail sans jamais avoir d'indispositions.

Claudius McNair en est malade de rage. Sa femme, Lyvia, venait de mettre au monde son deuxième enfant qui lui avait miraculeusement survécu. Regardant tendrement son fils Somnus, il se laissa aller à verser des larmes pour cet enfant qui n'aurait finalement pas une meilleure condition que la sienne, malgré tous ses efforts.

oOo

Les Sanson, dernière famille sorcière des bourreaux de France, s'étaient installés chez les McNair, sur invitation de Claudius. Augusta Sanson avait donné naissance à la petite Danae quatre ans après que Somnus ne pousse son premier cri.

Les liens de fiançailles furent signés, bien que les futurs mariés soient encore des enfants. La consanguinité serait fortement diminuée grâce à la famille française, et pourrait peut être assurer au prochain héritier une stabilité magique dont aucun membre des McNair n'eu bénéficié depuis des siècles.

Deux ans s'écoulèrent au cours desquels la femme de Gérard Sanson fut de nouveau enceinte mais aussi où, malheureusement, Lyvia perdit la vie. Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, Danae attrapa la Dragoncelle, qu'un des cadavres véhiculait encore, menaçant les santés les plus fragiles. La pauvre enfant mourut en moins d'une semaine.

oOo

Gérard, une fois le deuil de sa fille quelque peu accompli, proposa à Claudius son prochain enfant à naître pour le marier à Somnus.

McNair n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter l'offre de l'autre homme, car, dans le cas contraire, cela aurait été avouer qu'il avait commis l'adultère avec Augusta et procréa l'enfant qui n'aurait pas du être de son sang.

Il espérait également que ce bébé à venir soit une petite fille, ne voulant pas assurer une mort certaine à son fils.

Les grossesses masculines par potion - qui ne marchait pas pour l'acte de procréation entre deux femmes - ne sont plus pratiquées depuis des siècles en raison de la mort inévitable des porteurs. Les médicomages créèrent alors la technique de procréation extra vitro, qui remporta un franc succès, permettant ainsi à tout couple de même sexe d'avoir un descendant. Seul dans le cas d'un couple de deux hommes, l'intervention d'une mère porteuse était à prendre en considération. Le problème est que cette pratique médicale n'est pas dans les moyens des bourreaux. Ceux-ci n'autorisaient donc pas le mariage entre deux filles, puisqu'il demeurerait obligatoirement stérile, et devaient donc avoir recours à la fameuse potion mortelle pour les couples mâles.

Claudius ne voulait pas en arriver à cette extrémité, lui même étant le résultat de la procréation entre deux hommes et avait du vivre toute sa vie, le poids du remords sur les épaules, se considérant comme le meurtrier du père qui l'avait porté, en toute connaissance de cause.

Sa prière fut entendue et en dépits de sa faute, il fut content de signer le contrat de fiançailles entre Somnus et la petite Agita Sanson.

oOo

-Félicitations pour votre petit garçon Mr. et Mrs. McNair, dit le médicomage qui rassembla son matériel et quitta la maison délabrée, laissant le couple avec leur nouveau-né.

-Espérons que notre petit Walden ait une vie meilleure que la notre, souffla Somnus tandis qu'Agita acquiesçait.

Mais ce petit garçon se faisait fort difficile par ses instabilités et l'enthousiasme qu'il manifestait pour le métier de son père. Il rêvait plus que tout de se servir de la hache familiale qui lui reviendrait un jour. Une fois, à l'âge de huit ans, il s'en est servi contre un chien qu'il avait immobilisé et ce fut la seule fois qu'il reçu une gifle. Walden ne recommença plus, bien que son envie le taraudait sans cesse, le rendant très remuant.

-Walden, commença sa mère. Pourquoi ne jouerais-tu pas d'un instrument pour contenir tes pulsions ? En aimes-tu un en particulier ?

-Hum … J'aime bien le violon, souffla-t-il doucement. Les morceaux qu'on joue au pub sont très beaux, j'les ai entendus de dehors.

Somnus échangea un regard assez douloureux avec Agita, qui s'en voulu aussitôt d'avoir fait cette proposition. Leurs moyens étaient trop limités et il leurs serait difficile de se procurer l'instrument, mais l'homme ne se découragea pas pour autant.

A chaque moment de libre, à grands efforts pour manier correctement ses pouvoirs, il s'appliqua pour pouvoir offrir un beau cadeau d'anniversaire à son fils au moins une fois dans sa vie. Agita, par chance au moment où elle rentrait avec de maigres emplettes, trouva un manuel de solfège pour enfant abandonné sur une pile d'ordures.

Les neuf ans de Walden furent sans aucuns doutes l'un des seuls bons moments de toute sa vie. Le violon que son père avait fabriqué de ses propres mains n'était peut être pas de la meilleure qualité, mais sa caisse de résonnance procurait toutefois un son agréable.

Le jeune McNair apprit patiemment, et lorsqu'il sut émettre des notes justes, redoubla d'acharnement pour pouvoir jouer des mélodies entières. Il ne se lassait jamais, la musique apaisant son esprit trouble. Jamais il ne parvint à se séparer de l'instrument, pas même au moment d'aller à Poudlard.

-Fais bien attention surtout, lui dit son père avant qu'il ne monte dans le train. Sache que quoi qu'il arrive, nous pensons à toi à chaque instant.

-D'accord. Quand je pourrai, je jouerai pour toi et maman. Comme ça vous saurez que je vais bien, dit l'enfant en souriant.

-Allez, va ! Le train va partir.

Somnus n'avait pas le cœur de révéler à son fils ce qui l'attendait dans ce merveilleux château : des difficultés scolaires inévitables, la méchanceté des autres enfants pouvant s'appliquer à n'importe quoi. Il voulait lui laisser l'espoir et ne voulait pas non plus perturber son fils en lui révélant qu'Agita n'avait plus beaucoup de temps devant elle.

oOo

Walden n'alla pas en cours en cette fraiche journée d'automne, comme beaucoup d'autres jours depuis sa première année. Cela n'était qu'un des rares moments, hormis la nuit, où il pouvait jouer sans être entendu. Il ne jouait que pour sa mère.

Une complainte funèbre, triste et mélodieuse s'éleva dans l'air.

Un garçon de onze ans stoppa sa course effrénée lorsqu'il entendit le morceau. Marchant lentement vers la source de la musique, il s'arrêta pour regarder le violoniste. D'après le blason qui ornait sa robe, il appartenait, comme lui, à la maison de Serpentard.

Aussi silencieusement qu'un chat, il alla s'asseoir à côté de McNair, qui stoppa brusquement son archet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?, demanda le plus âgé d'un ton féroce.

-J'écoutais c'est tout, souffla l'intéressé. Tu veux être musicien quand tu partiras d'ici ?

-Je ne pourrai pas. La loi me l'interdit.

-Pourquoi ? C'est vraiment dommage car tu as du talent.

Walden resta interdit devant cette réplique. Déjà, il ne fréquentait pas beaucoup les autres élèves qu'ils soient de son année ou non, les profs ne lui faisaient que des réprimandent concernant ses notes et il n'avait jamais reçu un compliment d'une autre personne que ses parents. Ca le rendait mal à l'aise.

-Merci, répondit-il un peu gêné. Depuis ma naissance je suis destiné à être bourreau, comme mon père.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se confiait de cette manière à un gamin de onze ans, pourtant ça lui faisait du bien de parler un peu. Il connaissait cet élève à l'air revêche qui n'était pas beaucoup apprécié par ses camarades, pourtant McNair savait que cela n'était qu'un masque à cause ses yeux noirs d'encre ayant laissé échapper des nuances de tristesse.

-Walden McNair, se contenta-t-il de dire en tendant une main gantée à l'autre garçon.

Celui-ci l'examina longuement avant de la serrer.

-Severus Snape.

A cet instant, le cœur du futur trancheur de têtes s'éveilla, au détriment de ce que la loi lui autorisait.

oOo

Les vacances d'été étaient finalement arrivées, renvoyant les étudiants dans leur famille pour deux mois. Walden, qui avait déroché son diplôme de justesse par un minimum de fierté, avait impatiemment attendu ce moment. Seulement sa rencontre avec Severus laissa un goût amer à la pensée qu'il ne le reverrait jamais.

Mais peut être était-ce mieux ainsi.

Le mois de juillet s'entama doucement et Somnus s'employait à nettoyer sa hache du sang de l'animal qu'il avait décapité au petit matin en présence du juge. Tout se fit dans la routine la plus totale, excepté qu'il ignorait que la bête avait été contaminée par une substance toxique. Le contact avec le sang sans la moindre protection empoisonna l'homme en un rien de temps, provoquant délires, hallucinations et fortes complications respiratoires.

Walden avait appelé un médicomage en urgence, mais ce dernier ne fit rien et partit rapidement laissant le jeune homme désemparé face à son père mourant.

La souffrance de Somnus ne cessait d'augmenter, le faisant crier, se contorsionner sans arrêt. Walden eut de plus en plus difficile à le supporter. Il prit la hache, encore souillée du liquide carmin, la brandit au dessus de sa tête, une larme silencieuse dévalant sa joue creuse et l'abattit avec force sur la nuque de la seule famille qui lui restait.

oOo

Le dernier des McNair alla déclarer la mort de son père puis rentra chez lui, s'isolant auprès du cercueil qui reposait à même le sol dans la chapelle que son ancêtre avait bâti pour le salut de son âme et celle de sa famille.

La chaleur, provoquant des relents atroces de puanteur, exigeait une mise en terre urgente. Cependant Walden avait peur de l'enterrer, peur d'être vraiment tout seul. Complètement perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas un homme arriver derrière lui.

Le nouveau venu avait un âge assez avancé sans pour autant diminuer son charme magnétique. Une beauté attractive et troublante, presque effrayante.

-Pauvre enfant, commença-t-il. Jeté si jeune dans la fosse aux lions.

-Que voulez-vous !, demanda agressivement McNair.

-Te proposer un travail.

Devant le silence de Walden, l'homme continua :

-Tu es bourreau n'est-ce pas ? Une condition bien difficile, les imbéciles du Ministère n'ont aucun respect envers cette profession, pourtant aussi honorable qu'une autre. Ton sang pur mérite mieux que ça. Je peux t'apporter tout ce que tu as désiré sans espoir de l'obtenir.

-Que savez-vous de ce que je souhaite ? Rien du tout.

-Oh que si McNair, siffla-t-il. Je vois ton désir de te repaître de sang, que tu tentes d'annihiler sans y parvenir. Je vois un désir de vie meilleure, de faire respecter ton nom. Et, ton désir envers une certaine personne.

-Vous …

-Moi, Lord Voldemort, je peux modifier ces lois, si j'arrive au pouvoir bien entendu. Fais partie de mes fidèles Mangemorts et tu auras tout ce que tu souhaites, même la main de ce Severus. Un héritier aussi, sans devoir sacrifier ta vie. Si tu te décides, fais parvenir ta décision à Abraxas Malfoy. Tu étais dans la même classe que son fils, qui m'a parlé de toi.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se détourna et partit, sachant qu'il avait déjà parfaitement convaincu McNair d'adhérer à sa cause. L'Homme ne peut résister à sa nature, ses pulsions.

**Fin du Flash Back ou Fin d'une Malédiction**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le corps de Somnus avait rejoint celui d'Agita sous la terre.

Walden se détourna de la pauvre tombe de ses parents, il avait pris sa décision.

Juste une chose avec laquelle il n'était pas vraiment d'accord. Le nom de Mangemort qui ne lui convenait pas vraiment. Mangevie aurait été beaucoup plus approprié.

**Das Ende?**


	4. Potions, chantage et films pornos

Ceci est la réponse au défi lancé sur **MDR** par Fumiko (vous pouvez également lancer vos propres défis sur le forum).

Les contraintes : Severus est prof de potion à Poudlard mais pendant les vacances, il est acteur porno gay dans le monde moldu. Personne ne sait qu'il excerce ce metier jusqu'au jour ou un éléve le découvre.  
Il met en place un chantage : severus doit coucher avec cet éléve ou sinon Poudlard saura qu'il est un acteur porno.

+ de 5000 mots

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Potions, chantage et films pornos**

**

* * *

  
**

Severus Snape, chauve-souris attitrée des cachots de Poudlard, donnait son dernier cours de la semaine. Le week end, et surtout les vacances de Noël, qui commencerait au début de la semaine suivante, seraient plus que bienvenues.

Sans compter que, à l'instant, un bruit d'explosion de chaudron retentit violement, si bien que les chouettes de la volière en perdirent quelques plumes.

-LONGDUBAT !!!, hurla le Maître des Potions, à bout de nerfs. IL EST TOUT DE MÊME INCROYABLE QUE VOUS NE SACHIEZ TOUJOURS PAS FAIRE UNE POTION ELEMENTAIRE SANS LA FAIRE EXPLOSER !!! 500 POINTS EN MOINS POUR VOTRE MAISON ET RETENUE POUR LE RESTE DE L'ANNEE A PARTIR DE JANVIER !!!!

Jamais Neville, et la classe, n'avait vu son professeur aussi énervé à son encontre depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds à l'école. Il avait beau avoir gagné en assurance grâce aux réunions de l'AD, jamais il n'oserait émettre la moindre protestation face au bâtard graisseux en furie.

La cloche finit par sonner et les élèves sortirent, les Serpentards particulièrement de bonne humeur, suite au châtiment qui s'était abattu sur les Gryffondors. Ces derniers étaient furieux d'avoir perdu 500 points d'un seul coup, mais ils étaient incapables d'en vouloir à Neville, car ses échecs récurrents en potions résultaient invariablement des piques acérées que lui envoyait Snape durant la préparation.

-Oh allez Nev', t'inquiète pas pour les points, Hermione va vite les récupérer, dit Ron dans le but de lui remonter le moral. Et pour la retenue, Dumbledore interviendra sûrement en ta faveur.

-Ca m'étonnerait, grommela Longdubat. Mais merci d'essayer de me consoler. Au moins j'ai les vacances de Noël avant de descendre en Enfer, termina-t-il dans un rire.

oOo

Lundi matin, le Poudlard Express ramenait les élèves à Londres pour les vacances et nos Gryffondors et Luna, qui les avait rejoint, bavardaient joyeusement dans un compartiment.

-Vous allez faire quoi pendant ces deux semaines de congés ?, demanda Harry à Neville et Luna.

Lui même et Hermione allaient passer les fêtes chez les Weasley au 12 Square Grimmaud, mais cela n'était pas le cas pour les autres.

-Avec mon père on va tenter une nouvelle fois de trouver les Ronflax Cornus, répondit Luna de son air rêveur. Sans compter la décoration du sapin qui est toujours très amusante lorsque des Gnomes se joignent à la partie.

Le trio s'abstint de tout commentaire, maintenant habitué à l'originalité de la Serdaigle.

-Et toi Nev' ?

-Oh, trois fois rien.

En réalité, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de leur parler de ses sorties du côté moldu de Londres. Il avait sympathisé avec des garçons de son âge lors de son dernier passage au « Wonderland », un bar assez cool à Camden, et l'un d'eux l'avait même dragué ouvertement, le faisant sortir de sa coquille dans ce monde où personne ne le connaissait.

Le soir de son retour chez sa grand-mère, le Gryffondor s'habilla pour la circonstance et parti s'amuser. Mrs. Londubat avait décidé d'octroyer une certaine liberté à son petit-fils depuis toute l'histoire du Ministère, et puis, les jeunes de seize ans avaient bien le droit de s'amuser un peu, dans la limite du raisonnable, bien entendu.

Vêtu d'un simple jeans délavé et un t-shirt noir, Neville poussa la porte du Wonderland et trouva assez facilement les copains qu'il s'était fait la dernière fois. Ces derniers furent très content de le revoir, lui racontant les dernières anecdotes, auxquelles parfois le sorcier ne comprenait absolument rien, tout en sirotant des cocktails colorés.

Le moldu qui l'appréciait beaucoup, répondant au nom de Mike, l'invita à passer la soirée chez lui. Invitation à laquelle Neville répondit favorablement et une fois qu'ils furent dans la chambre du moldu (ses parents étant en voyage d'affaire pour les fêtes), ils s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine et se frottaient spasmodiquement l'un à l'autre. D'un accord commun, ils avaient décidés de ne pas coucher ensemble, mais de passer d'agréables instants tout les deux, tant qu'ils étaient célibataires.

Ce soir là, Mike voulu mettre un peu de piment à l'ambiance, déjà bien allumée.

-Tu voudrais pas qu'on se mate un porno ?, susurra-t-il à l'oreille du Gryffondor.

-Un quoi ?

-Un film porno. Tu sais pas ce que c'est ?

-Chez moi, on n'est pas vraiment … technologique, si l'on peut dire.

-Ben, y a une première fois à tout !

Ce qu'il y avait de bien chez Mike, c'était qu'il était d'une incroyable gentillesse. Jamais il ne se moquait des autres lorsque ceux-ci ignoraient quelque chose et demandaient des explications, quelles qu'elles soient, pas même de Neville, qui parfois ignorait des trucs élémentaires pour lui.

Le jeune garçon fouilla alors dans ses boîtiers de CD, empoigna « Strange House » de The Horrors, disque qu'on ne risquait pas de lui emprunter, et plaça le dvd qu'il contenait, placé sous le contenu original de la boîte, dans son lecteur dvd.

-C'est un pote à mon frère qui me l'a donné. Tu vas voir, il est vraiment chaud.

-Et il y a une histoire ou non ?

-Tout dépend. Ici c'est un patron tellement tyrannique avec ses employés que deux d'entre eux finissent par le « torturer », répondit Mike en lui faisant un grand sourire suggestif.

Finalement le film commença. Les noms étaient assez originaux, de ce que Neville pouvait en juger : Lance Bucolique était le réalisateur, et, d'après les indications, il avait également réalisé un certain « Pont de la Rivière Couille » [1]. Une plaisanterie que ne comprit pas le jeune sorcier, contrairement au moldu qui n'avait visiblement pas pu s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

L'action débuta sur deux hommes, aux costumes plus que débraillés, en train de s'envoyer en l'air dans les règles de l'art, n'hésitant pas à prendre les pauses les plus osées. Le Gryffondor, voyant ce type de film pour la première fois, ne put empêcher son entrejambe de reprendre encore plus de vigueur par rapport à tout à l'heure, ce qui semblait amuser son ami.

Une fois la première scène de baise terminée, les deux hommes reprirent leur sérieux pour échafauder une vengeance à l'encontre de leur patron. Une partie qui se déroula assez rapidement, sûrement calculée juste pour permettre au spectateur de se reprendre pour la suite de l'histoire. Puis arriva la scène où les employés immobilisèrent leur boss dans son propre bureau, en fin d'après midi, avec pour seule protection, des stores et une porte close.

Complètement étalé sur le bureau débarrassé de tout le fouillis, qui se trouvait désormais à terre, le patron exposait alors un visage ou l'acteur laissait apparaître les sentiments de peur et d'excitation d'un professionnalisme incontestable.

Neville était subjugué par les cheveux noirs de jais, des yeux également aussi noirs qu'un tunnel, humides de larmes et les joues rougies. Severus Snape était tout simplement bandant.

##bruits de rouages d'un cerveau tentant d'enregistrer un fait moins anodin qu'il n'y paraît à la vue d'un prof de Poudlard dans un film porno moldu ##

Une petite seconde : SEVERUS SNAPE ??!!

Le Gryffondor s'approcha vivement plus près de l'écran, comme si cela allait l'aider dans son observation. Une fois que le Serpentard fut violement dépouillé de son costume impeccable, l'un des employé écarta le tissu du slip et s'enfonça directement au plus profond de son employeur, tandis que son collègue lui maintenait les bras et étouffait les cris de douleur dus à la brutale pénétration, mais qui se transformèrent bien vite en cris d'extase et luxure grâce au traitement des deux bourreaux, forts vigoureux.

Mike se mit à rire devant la tête que Neville affichait devant la télévision. Ses yeux pouvaient rivaliser avec ceux des merlans vendus dans les poissonneries, et son érection n'avait pas diminué d'un pouce, bien au contraire. D'ailleurs, le moldu mourrait d'envie de satisfaire son ami avec ses lèvres. Alors il tira se dernier à sa place première et enfonça son visage dans l'ouverture qu'il fit au niveau de l'entrejambe, libérant la verge turgescente du sorcier.

Tandis que Mike le suçait, Neville gardait les yeux fixé sur l'écran, et, lorsqu'il glissa une main dans la chevelure de son ami, il se surprit à imaginer Snape à la place de ce dernier, le faisant jouir comme jamais, et éveillant une idée machiavéliquement serpentarde au fond de son esprit, tandis que son professeur, dans le film, se faisait, d'une façon vulgairement érotique, asperger de sperme, déversé abondamment sur son corps et son visage, par les deux autres acteurs.

oOo

Les choses intéressantes allaient pouvoir commencer sérieusement à la rentrée, que Neville attendait avec une certaine impatience.

Lors du premier cours de potions, Snape se fit une joie de lui rappeler sa punition, ajoutée à la dose d'humiliations quotidiennes. Harry, Ron et Hermione chuchotaient des mots de réconfort à leur camarade, et surtout, s'indignaient du comportement de leur professeur, comme tous les cours depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard. Mais aucune réplique de la chauve souris graisseuse n'entachait la bonne humeur de Longdubat, au contraire il attendait sa première retenue avec impatience.

-_On va voir qui va rigoler maintenant_, pensait sournoisement le Gryffondor, tandis que la sonnerie annonçait la fin de la journée.

-Longdubat !, sexclama Snape alors que les élèves quittaient la classe. Première retenue ce soir à vingt heures dans mon bureau ! Je ne tolérerai aucun retard !

-_Ne t'inquiète pas je me ferai un plaisir d'être à l'heure, hypocrite-pervers-mais-au-combien-bandant_, répliqua Neville au fond de sa tête.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula doucement, au rythme des devoirs, jeux d'échecs ou de batailles explosives dans les différentes salles communes, jusqu'au dîner. A la table des rouge et or, Neville s'impatientait de plus en plus, bien qu'il s'efforçait de ne rien laisser paraître. Ses amis prirent son attitude comme la rage d'avoir été collé pour le reste de l'année scolaire.

Finalement il retourna à son dortoir, s'allongea contre son oreiller pour lire un livre, mais il ne faisait que lire et relire sans arrêt la même phrase, l'esprit trop occuper à se demander comment amener le sujet « acteur de porno » sur le tapis, de la meilleure façon qui soit, voulant se délecter au maximum du tourment qu'il causerait à Snape.

Enfin dix-neuf heures moins dix arrivèrent, annonçant son départ. Sur un coup de tête et pour un meilleur effet, Neville ouvrit sa malle et en sortit une pochette de dvd, qu'il avait dupliqué dans le dos de Mike pendant les vacances, celui-ci s'étant procuré d'autres films du Maître des Potions grâce à un ami du moldu. Puis il se dirigea vers les cachots en sifflotant « Twisted Nerves »[2].

oOo

-Entrez !, tonna une voix sèche de l'autre côté de la porte à laquelle Nev' venait de frapper.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta.

-Monsieur Longdubat, dit Snape un sourire machiavéliquement sadique aux lèvres. Je suis étonné de voir que vous êtes à l'heure. Bien, vous allez trier les différents ingrédients pour les leçons de demain, sans magie et sans gants de protection. Faites attention aux lézards de feu séchés, certains peuvent encore faire de gros dégâts.

-Navré Monsieur mais je n'en ai pas vraiment envie.

Là, le directeur de Serpentard, grande chauve souris, ancien Mangemort et terreur des cachots de Poudlard, fit des yeux ronds comme des billes, ne s'attendant absolument pas à une telle réponse de son souffre douleur préféré.

-Pardon ?

Pour la première fois de sa carrière, Severus se retrouvait désorienté face à un élève.

-J'ai dit que je n'avais pas envie de ce type de corvée, répéta le Gryffondor.

-Et … Pourrais-je savoir quelle … corvée voudriez-vous faire ?, demanda Snape d'un ton doucereux qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Hum … Et bien pour commencer, ce n'est pas moi qui m'affairerai à la tâche, mais vous Monsieur.

-_Il est devenu suicidaire ou quoi ?_, se demandait Severus complètement paumé devant le grand sourire du Gryffy.

-Ensuite, poursuivit le dit Gryffy. J'aimerais que vous réendossiez un des rôles – celui que vous voulez - de, comment il s'appelle déjà ? Ah oui, Tobias Prince ! Fantastique acteur.

Le Maître des potions devint encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était habituellement. Comment cet empoté de Longdubat pouvait savoir ? Mais il savait, il lui en montrait la preuve : le dvd de « Rumble Rush » [3], sur lequel on pouvait le voir dans une pose plus qu'indécente, à moitié vautré au sol, chemise ouverte, pantalon enlevé, une bosse assez visible sous le slip et attaché à ce qui semblait être une montant en fer dans un wagon de métro.

-Com …, voulu demander Snape mais il fut interrompu par Neville, de plus en plus confiant, dominant de plus en plus la situation.

-Vous étiez particulièrement performant dans celui-ci, c'est un de mes préférés. Mais j'avoue que votre tout premier film : la version gay de « Ca glisse au pays des merveilles », était également un vrai régal ! Vous étiez parfait en « Alice ».

Severus était totalement dévasté, ses jambes le soutenant difficilement, à un point qu'il du s'appuyer contre son bureau. Un élève avait découvert son secret, et pas n'importe quel élève. Il avait vraiment une mauvaise intuition sur la suite des évènements.

-Je suis persuadé que vous n'avez aucune envie que la communauté sorcière soit au courant de votre « deuxième job », n'est-ce pas monsieur ?, demanda le jeune homme, toujours souriant.

-N … non.

-Nous sommes donc sur la même longueur d'ondes. Vous vous exécutez et je garde votre secret.

-Je ne vous permets pas de …

-Vous n'êtes pas en position de force monsieur, dit Neville d'un ton plus dur, moins enclin à négocier. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

Le Serpentard n'avait d'autre choix que de capituler.

-C'est d'accord, murmura-t-il.

-Bien !, dit le Gryffondor de nouveau tout sourire. Commençons notre marché par une activité agréable ! Vous êtes expert en fellation je crois ?

Le jeune homme s'assit alors dans le fauteuil de son professeur et celui-ci dut manifester l'étendue de ses talents buccaux. En un sens ça lui rappelait les circonstances de sa rencontre avec le réalisateur de tous ses films.

**flash back**

Dix-neuf ans, mangemort et fauché. Un bon résumé de la vie de Severus Snape. Sa seule possession se limitait à la demeure miteuse de ses parents décédés et un billet de cinq pounds moldues servant de marque page dans un de ses manuels d'école.

Il en avait marre de cette situation. Une bonne cuite, c'est ça qui lui fallait ! Il fallait qu'il s'en prenne une au moins une fois dans sa vie, et c'était le moment. Il s'empara alors de son maigre argent et s'en alla pour une petite boîte moldue du nom de « Red Cabaret » afin de se saouler un peu à coups de pintes.

La musique se voulait assourdissante, amenant les clients à se déhancher furieusement sur la piste, mais tambourinait tellement dans le crâne de Severus que ça le rendait malade. Voulant conserver un minimum de dignité, il se dirigea vers les toilettes en vacillant, ainsi si il devait vomir, il ne le fera pas devant tout le monde.

Les W.C. semblaient être isolés contre le bruit, les décibels atteignant moins le cerveau du sorcier. Celui-ci s'appuya sur le lavabo et posa sa tête contre le miroir dans un maigre but de se rafraîchir un peu.

Il remarqua qu'une des cabines contenaient quatre pieds et non deux, lui suggérant un couple certainement en manque d'excitation pour venir baiser dans un lieu public. Il avait beau se répéter que c'était absolument pathétique, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les envier car lui-même n'avait jamais eut une seule relation amoureuse. Et bien qu'il se persuadait du contraire, Severus souffrait d'un grand manque affectif depuis toujours.

Finalement, le couple sortit, révélant deux garçons particulièrement attirant dans leur genre respectif.

-Alors ?, demanda l'un d'eux.

-Impeccable comme toujours Dan. Je me demande pourquoi je te fais encore passer des auditions, répondit l'autre en riant.

-Parce que c'est ainsi et … parce que c'est agréable non ? Je joue quel rôle ?

-Tu n'as pas le physique pour le rôle principal, tu es trop musclé, mais je te le confierai si je ne trouve pas un autre acteur. En attendant je pense que tu seras parfait pour le Chapelier fou.

-Ok, pas de soucis ! Bon je vais y aller, à la prochaine Lance.

Dan quitta alors les toilettes laissant Severus seul avec le moldu. Ce dernier le remarqua vite et ses yeux prirent soudain un vif éclat.

-OH, mais regardez moi ce joli garçon !!, s'exclama le dénommé Lance, tout en lui saisissant le menton afin de mieux observer le sorcier. Tu es tout à fait le type que je cherchais !!

-Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi, je suis peut être légèrement bourré mais pas con pour croire à votre pitoyable stratégie pour me lever !!, répliqua Snape d'un ton cinglant et écartant la main du moldu. Si l'autre vous a pas satisfait, allez aux putes !

-Caractère agressif à ce que je vois ! C'est pas grave. J'ai oublié les politesses, je m'appelle Lance et je suis « producteur » si l'on peut dire.

-Quoi ?

-Je cherche des acteurs pour un film un peu particulier, ça t'intéresse ? C'est bien payé et tout est réglo rassures toi !

-Comprends pas.

-Houla tu me sembles bien grisé, souffla Lance. Bon viens demain à l'adresse qui est sur ma carte, je t'expliquerai quand tu seras sobre.

Severus alors seul, n'ayant rien compris à ce qui venait de se passer. Suffisamment raisonnable, il rentra chez lui s'écrouler sur son canapé défoncé.

Le lendemain matin, des bribes de la veille tournaient dans sa tête, puis il remarqua la carte de visite du moldu. L'élément « bien payé » refaisait surface et Snape avait cruellement besoin d'argent, personne ne volant l'engager, pas même pour une tâche particulièrement ingrate. Alors il ravala sa fierté sorcière et se rendit à l'adresse indiquée, ne voulant pas regretter d'avoir laissé filler une proposition d'emploi sans en connaître la vraie nature.

Depuis ce jour, il travailla pour Lance sous le pseudonyme de Tobias Prince.

**fin du flash back**

Snape sortit de ses pensées et constata que Longdubat venait de jouir sur son visage. Il se sentait humilié, quand soudain :

-Oups, pardon professeur, s'exclama le Gryffy tout en essuyant le sperme avec son mouchoir.

Neville avait beau vouloir le faire chanter, il ne voulait pas aller jusqu'à traiter Snape plus bas qu'un pur objet sexuel.

-Merci, murmura Severus sous le coup de la surprise.

Mais le jeune homme ne s'arrêta pas là, il entreprit d'embrasser son professeur le plus habilement possible, le déshabiller, le faire mourir de désir et l'amener lui aussi à l'orgasme. A ce moment, le Gryffondor trouvait le Serpentard encore plus beau que dans les films pornos.

-Avez-vous bientôt un tournage monsieur ?, demanda Neville avant de quitter la pièce.

-Aux vacances de Pâques, répondit l'intéressé, encore vautré, nu et la tête renversée, sur son bureau. Je ne travaille dans ce domaine que pendant les vacances.

-Je tiens à assister au tournage. Trouvez une excuse pour justifier ma présence si ça vous voulez. En attendant, à demain soir, Professeur.

oOo

Les dites vacances arrivèrent. Il était convenu que Snape attende Neville dans ses appartements afin de les amener chez lui à Spinner's End, puis les faire transplaner près du studio.

Le Gryffondor avait eu beau voir Severus sous toutes les coutures depuis qu'ils couchaient ensemble, il se sentait très excité par ce qu'il pourrait voir sur le plateau. En fait le dit studio n'était rien de moins que l'appartement loué par Lance, lui servant de lieu de tournage, d'agence et de bureau.

Le Maître des potions toqua à la porte qui s'ouvrit dans la minute, laissant apparaître le fameux Lance Bucolique.

-Ah, salut Tobias ! Entre do… Qui c'est ?

-Neville, un ami.

-Pas plus que ça ?, demanda le moldu, taquin.

-La ferme !, répondu Snape alors qu'il entrait dans l'appartement et saluait poliment ses collègues, avec qui il travaillait depuis des années.

Neville eut tout le loisir d'observer son professeur pendant le briefing, préparation, et surtout en relation avec les moldus. Il semblait être une toute autre personne, bien loin de l'homme revêche des cachots, toujours le nez dans ses potions.

-Eh Nev' reste pas dans ton coin, lança Lance, interrompant ainsi ses pensées. Tant que tu es là, ça ne te dérangerait pas d'aider à la lumière ?

-Non non, répondit le jeune homme avant que Snape, ayant tout suivi, d'intervenir.

Les premières scènes ne faisaient pas intervenir le Serpentard, mais Neville du reconnaître que les voir copuler, même « pour de faux » était tout simplement troublant et devait faire beaucoup d'effort pour s'empêcher de bander.

Ensuite vint l'entrée en scène de Tobias Prince, qui jouait le rôle d'un entraineur d'escrime. Alors qu'il allait ranger du matériel dans le local approprié, il surprenait un couple en pleine fornication, et ne pouvait en décrocher le regard. Ayant évité de se faire repéré par les deux garçons, il trébucha en voulant déposer son chargement, qui se retrouva par terre, tandis que l'entraîneur se retrouvait coincé, juste en dessous des épaules, dans l'une des parois murales en bois délimitant des pièces à l'intérieur du local de rangement et fut incapable de se libérer.

C'en fut trop pour Neville, de voir le derrière de Snape, moulé à merveille dans son uniforme, se tortiller pour « tenter » de se dégager. Lance attira alors l'attention du sorcier et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Il me semble qu'il te plaît Tobias. Ca te tenterait de participer au tournage ? Tu es bien foutu et Marc n'est toujours pas arrivé, contrairement à ce que j'avais prévu. Tu pourrais nous faire gagner du temps et ça ne modifie en rien le scénar'.

Le Gryffondor ne savait pas ce qu'il convenait de répondre, cependant son désir prit vite le pas sur son cerveau.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-« Jouer avec lui », répondit Lance en faisant un clin d'œil malicieux. Tu es juste la personne qui passe par là et fait merveilleusement jouir sa victime. Ne t'inquiète pas, ton visage ne sera pas filmé, c'est prévu dans le script. C'est juste pour « réveiller la bête » dans cet entraineur aigri. Improvise, tu as carte blanche.

Etant donné qu'il couchait déjà avec Snape, Neville se dit que ce qu'il allait faire n'était pas amoral, à part que le Serpentard s'attendait à être pris par son collègue du nom de Marc.

Envoyant sa conscience au Diable, le Gryffondor s'exécuta et se dit qu'il pourra s'expliquer plus tard.

Il s'approcha des fesses tendues vers lui et entreprit de les palper, les tripoter, ce qui fit réagir Severus, celui-ci tentant de donner un coup de pied à son « agresseur », sans succès.

Le dit agresseur baissa alors le pantalon d'escrime, dévoilant les deux globes pâles, doux et fermes au toucher qu'il connaissait si bien. Les écartant, il entreprit de jouer avec l'entrée délicate avec ses doigts et sa langue, entendant les gémissements que cela provoquait chez son amant de l'autre côté du panneau de bois, qui ne tarda pas à présenter une imposante érection.

Abandonnant son ouvrage, Neville ouvrit sa braguette, dégageant sa propre verge turgescente, la frottant contre l'anus de Snape, puis l'inséra tout doucement à l'intérieur. L'excitation était à son comble, cependant, il se sentait frustré de ne pas pouvoir voir le visage de son professeur tandis qu'il le besognait de plus en plus fort, le faisant crier de plaisir, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes tremblantes, décollées du sol depuis longtemps, se crispent dans les airs et que sa semence éclabousse violement la paroi, tandis que lui-même, s'étant retiré au dernier moment, se déversait sur les fesses bombées et luisantes de sueur de son amant.

L'esprit embrumé par la jouissance, le sorcier arriva tout de même à se dégager du champ de la caméra, pour que Snape s'écroule au sol, débraillé, épuisé et hagard, enfin libéré du piège.

-Coupez !, cria Lance d'une voix enthousiaste. C'était vraiment parfait !! Neville, mon grand, tu es un véritable artiste, tu devrais passer pro !!!

-TU L'AS QUOI ??, hurla Tobias.

-Ben Marc n'étant toujours pas revenu, j'ai demandé à Nev' de prendre sa place, sourit le moldu.

Severus était furax qu'on l'ait filmé entrain de se faire baiser par le Gryffondor et sa colère ne diminua pas moins de tout l'après midi, pas même pour sa scène finale, bien que son jeu devant la caméra ne laissait rien paraître.

Cette fois ci Longdubat ne participait pas à la scène, se contentant de regarder un moldu toucher et faire gémir son professeur. Soudainement il réalisa que la jalousie lui tordait l'estomac, essayant de le pousser à arracher son amant des bras de l'acteur qui l'empalait avec vigueur sous ses yeux, lui arrachant des gémissements rauques.

Finalement son calvaire prit fin lorsque Lance remercia et félicita tout le monde pour son excellent travail. Severus partit si précipitamment que le jeune sorcier du courir après lui pour le rattraper juste au moment où il allait transplaner en ayant l'intention de le planter en plein milieu de Londres.

Matérialisés à l'intérieur du domicile du Serpentard, ce dernier ne retint plus sa fureur à l'égard de son élève, lui crachant tout son venin, se montrant encore plus virulent que lors des excès de mauvaises humeurs en classe de potions.

Neville se contenta de rester silencieux, écoutant péniblement les dures paroles lancées à son encontre, mais lorsque la main de Snape atterrît violement sur sa joue, il explosa à son tour.

Si il s'était contenté de seulement se montrer vigoureux lors de ses unions avec son professeur, il n'alla jamais jusqu'à la brutalité gratuite. Seulement ici, il exprima toute la rage dont il pouvait faire preuve, giflant à son tour son amant, l'envoyant s'écrouler au sol, l'empêcha de se relever en s'allongeant sur son corps, déchirant ses vêtements, le pénétrant avec violence.

Ils criaient, hurlaient l'un sur l'autre, la cadence augmentant au fur et à mesure, à un point que Severus cru que ses reins allaient se briser sous les assauts du Gryffondor. A un moment il se mit à pleurer, sans pouvoir se retenir, les larmes dévalant ses joues rougies par les émotions trop grandes de la journée. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Devant cette vision, Neville s'arrêta, voulant essuyer les torrents salés mais sa main fut repoussée. Se sentant coupable, il ne put rien faire d'autre que de murmurer un « _je suis désolé_ ».

-Taisez-vous !

-Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il, enfonçant son visage dans le cou du Serpentard. Je ne voulais pas vous faire du mal, jamais.

-Menteur !

Severus avait du mal à ne pas s'étouffer avec ses sanglots.

-Au début, je voulais me venger, profiter de vous, c'est vrai, admit le Gryffondor. Ensuite, au fur et à mesure des retenues, je me suis pris à vous désirer plus que physiquement. Je me suis fait prendre dans mon propre piège en tombant amoureux de vous.

A ces mots, Snape resta sans aucune réaction, choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Amoureux de moi ? Vous plaisentez !, dit-il en émettant un rire jaune.

-J'aurai bien voulu, mais ça n'est pas le cas. Je vous aime.

Severus n'avait pas la force de repousser son élève qui se serrait de plus en plus contre lui. Il constata qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Il devait admettre que le Gryffondor s'était considérablement embelli depuis l'année dernière, qu'il avait pris de l'assurance et qu'en prime il était un amant extrêmement talentueux.

-Je ne pourrai pas vous pardonner aussi vite que vous le souhaitez.

-Mais vous pourriez ?, demanda Neville, une lueur d'espoir au fond de ses yeux bleus.

-Peut-être, souffla Severus.

oOo

Vint le fin des examens, réjouissant les élèves qui profitèrent du beau temps dans le parc, trempant leurs pieds dans l'eau, avant que le Poudlard Express ne les ramènent chez eux.

Pourtant un Gryffondor ne se trouvait pas à l'extérieur avec ses camarades, préférant se rendre aux cachots.

-Entrez !, claqua une voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

Lorsqu'il entra, Neville trouva le Maître des potions penché sur ses copies, n'ayant pas relevé la tête pour connaître l'identité de l'intrus. Intrus qui se glissa dans le dos de l'homme afin de l'étreindre et l'embrasser derrière l'oreille, provoquant un frisson à l'enseignant.

-_Zone toujours aussi sensible_, s'amusa Neville.

-Tu ne te prélasses pas au soleil ?

-Hum je préfère de loin être avec toi.

-Très flatté, rit Severus.

Soudain celui-ci retint son souffle, sentant les mains du jeune homme se faufiler jusqu'à son entrejambe, l'effleurant sadiquement de caresses très (trop) légères.

La situation ne tarda pas à dégénérer, les deux hommes se frottant frénétiquement l'un contre l'autre, leurs lèvres scellées en baisers passionnés. Les corps s'unirent avec enthousiasme, tendrement. Ils faisaient l'amour.

-Merci de m'avoir laissé une chance, souffla Neville, écroulé sur son amant, toujours plongé en lui.

-Je ne le regrette pas, dit doucement Severus. Je t'aime.

Cette déclaration de la part du Serpentard fit littéralement irradier Longdubat de bonheur.

-J'aurai juste une requête si tu me le permets, dit ce dernier.

-Dis toujours.

-Les vacances vont bientôt commencer et il est hors de question que tu retournes à l'agence de Lance ! Je partage pas, même si c'est du cinéma !

Cette réplique provoqua un fou rire chez Snape.

-Pas même si c'est toi mon partenaire de tournage ?, demanda malicieusement celui-ci.

-Ca pourrait éventuellement se négocier, mon petit serpent exhibitionniste.

-Gryffondor pervers !

Et ils étaient repartis pour un second round.

**Fin**

**Notes**

[1] Référence à la série Spin City (saison 5 ou 6) : Stuart écrit un film pour adulte et Charlie lui conseille ce titre. En ce qui concerne le nom du réalisateur, c'est celui que Stuart trouve pour son ami Carter afin que celui-ci accepte de l'aider pour son scénario. Je trouvais ça marrant de le réutiliser XD

[2] Air composé par Bernard Herrman que l'on peut notamment entendre dans Kill Bill 1 (Daryle Hannah le siffle lorsqu'elle « rend visite » à Thurman, plongée dans le coma à l'hôpital).

[3] Référence au manga du même nom par KAMURO Akira et TAKAO Hiroi. Je vénère trop ces auteurs ^_____^

Avouez j'ai vraiment un grain pour avoir écrit ça XDD


	5. Goodbye, Monsieur Crétin

Contrainte : Mettre en scène un Percy Weasley en héros de l'ombre et surtout réussir à faire aimer Percy à Elrienne.

* * *

**Good-bye Monsieur Crétin

* * *

**

***POV Percy***

L'année au cours de laquelle je suis entré au Ministère de la magie a également vu le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui. Harry, dans un cimetière lugubre où il n'aurait pas du être, en a été témoin, victime de la machination d'un Mangemort.

J'y crois. Cela n'est pas du tout le genre du Survivant de mentir et encore moins à ce genre de propos. Bien que je ne lui aie jamais vraiment parlé, je suis sûr de cet aspect de sa personnalité.

Fudge, lui, est bien loin d'être du même avis. Cet imbécile imagine que le Professeur Dumbledore tente de lui prendre son poste et qu'il se sert du héro du monde sorcier pour y parvenir.

En parlant de Dumbledore, j'ai eu un entretient avec lui, peu après l'enterrement de Cédric. Je lui ai confié, dans la plus grande confidentialité, mes doutes concernant le Ministère. Lui aussi y avait pensé et c'est pour cela qu'il a reformé l'Ordre du Phoenix.

*Flash-Back*

-Mes parents en font partie, n'est-ce pas ?

-On ne peut rien vous cacher Percy.

-Et je suppose que d'autres membres sont également employés au Ministère. Quelques aurors par exemple.

Le directeur acquiesça.

-Ils auront beau être prudents, des informations atteindront des oreilles extérieures. Si Vous-Savez-Qui est vraiment de retour, cela n'est qu'une question de temps pour que ses Mangemorts infiltrent les plus hautes sphères du pouvoir. Monsieur, avec votre permission et votre soutient, j'aimerai vous être utile de part ma position au Ministère de la Magie.

-Il est vrai que vous avez une place de choix, et ce, même depuis la disparition de Barty. Cependant vous êtes encore jeune pour une telle tâche mon garçon.

-Je peux y arriver Monsieur le directeur ! Si des mandats d'arrestation - qui ne tarderont certainement pas à concerner les nés-moldus - sont délivrés, je pourrai toujours en modifier le contenu. Je pourrai peut être aussi entendre des choses qui seront utiles à l'Ordre. Peut importe les sacrifices si cela peut nous permettre de vaincre définitivement Vous-Savez-Qui !

-Soit Percy. Après tout tu es maintenant un adulte et tu sais ce que tu fais.

-Merci Professeur. J'aurai toutefois une requête à vous formuler.

-Dis-moi.

-Ne dites rien à mes parents. Dans l'ignorance de ce plan, ils joueront mieux leur rôle qui convient à mon égard.

-Je comprends.

*Fin du Flach-Back*

oOo

La suite vous la connaissez il me semble. Je me suis conduit comme un véritable crétin, con arrogant, salaud, choisissez votre terme préféré, tant j'ai fait du mal à ceux que je voulais protéger.

La honte d'être un Weasley, que papa n'ait pas assez d'ambition, la lettre que j'ai écrite à Ron pour le convaincre de s'éloigner de Harry. Tout ce que j'ai prétendu est faux, je ne l'ai jamais pensé.

J'ai éloigné ma famille pour ne pas les nuire, j'ai renforcé l'amitié de Ron envers Harry (ce bouquin sur la psychologie inversée était fort instructif). Le Ministère était infesté de Mangemorts. Quel meilleur moyen de passer inaperçu parmi eux que d'être renié « pour mes idées » par ma famille, qui a toujours été considérée comme « traître à son sang ». J'ai fait des choses profitables pour l'Ordre, entièrement dans l'ombre, un peu comme Snape maintenant que j'y pense, bien que je n'égale en rien son niveau de courage et d'utilités.

Lorsque la dernière bataille fut déclarée entre les murs de Poudlard, je ne pouvais plus me permettre de rester en retrait. J'ai rejoint ceux que j'aimais plus que n'importe qui d'autre au monde. J'ai voulu leur expliqué, mais je n'ai pas pu sur le moment, encore moins quand Fred et George m'ont charrié comme ils le faisaient avant, où quand maman m'a serré dans ses bras. Ils m'avaient tous pardonné, en quelque sorte, alors à quoi bon tout leur dire ? Dumbledore, le seul à savoir, n'était plus là pour m'appuyer devant l'incrédulité qu'ils auraient affichée. Comment un crétin égoïste et vantard comme moi aurait-il pu faire tout ça ?

Peut être qu'un jour je tenterai tout de même de leur raconter, me disais-je. Mais au moment où Fred est tombé raide mort entre mes bras, un éternel sourire accroché aux lèvres, j'ai abandonné cette idée. Seule la vengeance m'habitait, et, avec le recul des ans, je m'aperçois que tuer son assassin n'a servi à rien. J'aurais du l'épargner pour pouvoir le torturer et l'envoyer à Azkaban, dans un trou minuscule, pour le restant de ses jours ! C'est ça qu'il aurait vraiment mérité pour toutes mes morts qu'il avait pu causer avant celle de mon frère. Après la colère, j'ai décidé de me taire. Comment pouvoir se faire passer pour un héro au sein de sa famille alors qu'elle a perdu un des siens ?

Nous avons tous été dévasté par la perte du jumeau de George. Ce dernier n'a d'ailleurs plus été le même sans lui.

Cependant nous avons passé le cap et construit nos vies. George avec Angelina, Ron avec Hermione, Ginny et Harry. J'ai refait, plus formellement, la connaissance de Fleur en tant que beau-frère, puisque je n'avais pas assisté au mariage de Bill. Quand à Charlie, il ne s'est jamais marié, préférant son couple tel qu'il était, sans engagement écrit.

Moi, je me suis marié avec Pénélope Deauclair. Plus par automatisme que par envie, je l'avoue. Notre petite fille est rapidement venue s'ajouter à la clique des Weasley, et, je remercie Merlin qu'elle ne me ressemble absolument pas.

Les années passaient et toutes les occasions sont bonnes pour que nous soyons tous réunis, surtout pour maman qui ne se lasse jamais de chouchouter ses petits enfants.

J'aime retrouver ces ambiances auxquelles je suis resté fort attaché, ayant connu l'entourage chaleureux depuis l'enfance. Pourtant ce n'est plus comme avant : je suis mal à l'aise. J'ai l'impression une sorte de tache sur un carrelage fraîchement nettoyé.

En réalité j'aurais du mourir à la place de Fred. C'est moi qui aurait du reposer dans un cercueil six pieds sous terre. Moi, la racine pourrie parmi toutes les seines. C'est ce que les autres souhaitent, inconsciemment. Après tout l'esprit n'oublie jamais la douleur qu'il a éprouvée à cause de mes actes immondes envers eux, même si la plaie est entièrement refermée.

oOo

C'est le réveillon, les enfants sont rentrés pour Noël et nous sommes tous réunis chez Bill et Fleur cette année.

Je marcherai bientôt sur mes cinquante ans. Le temps passe tellement vite.

L'air se fait de plus en plus étouffant, alors je sors un peu sur le perron, regardant la neige tomber tandis que les souvenirs m'envahissent à nouveau. Ils ne me quittent que très rarement.

Soudain je réalise que j'en ai assez de sourire, de faire comme si tout allait bien, de ne pas voir le sentiment de malaise des autres lorsqu'ils m'adressent la parole. Ca fait plus de dix-neuf ans que jee ne vais pas bien, parce que je me sens coupable, parce que je n'ai pas pu me justifier, parce que je … je ne me sens plus aimé, je veux dire, vraiment aimé. Et c'est bien normal après tout ce qui s'est produit.

Je me dirige vers la mer, la neige craquant sous mes pas. Personne ne l'aime en hivers. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Elle est tellement plus belle qu'en été, accueillant sous la lumière de la lune, les flocons dans ses profondeurs, teintant ses ténèbres de blanc pour un instant éphémère mais réel.

Le froid m'engourdi, je me sens étrangement bien. C'est agréable de ne plus rien sentir, comme dans un paisible sommeil.

Est-ce pareil pour l'esprit ?

J'ai tellement envie de savoir que je me laisse tomber. Moi aussi je vais colorer les eaux ténébreuses et les réchauffer par la couleur flamboyante de mes cheveux, seul élément me rattachant encore faiblement aux miens.

Et alors que le froid intense envahi douloureusement mes veines, égoïstement encore, je me demande si ils me pardonneront réellement cette fois.

***Fin POV Percy***

oOo

-C'est l'heure des cadeaux !, lança joyeusement Arthur. Tout le monde au pied du sapin !!

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que tous les invités s'exécutent comme un seul homme, les enfants en premier lieu, qui n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre.

-Tiens, mais où est Percy ?, demanda Pénélope, provoquant ainsi un grognement de la part des jeunes qui allaient devoir encore patienter jusqu'au le retour de leur oncle.

-Il était sous le perron il y a cinq minutes, dit Bill.

-Mais plus maintenant, intervint Molly.

Une recherche rapide s'effectua dans la petite chaumière aux coquillages, sans résultat, ce qui provoqua l'agacement général.

-Mais enfin c'est pas vrai, il est passé où Monsieur Crétin ??!!, s'énerva George.

**das Ende**

**Infime Séquelle**

Tout ce qu'ils avaient pu retrouver de Percy ce soir là, fut une paire de lunettes, faite d'écailles usées. Ce n'est que le lendemain qu'ils purent retrouver son cadavre, après avoir renvoyé les enfants à Poudlard.

Dans le hall de Sainte-Mangouste, ils attendent qu'on leur rende le corps pour l'enterrer.

-Je me souviens lui avoir dit je ne sais combien de fois depuis Poudlard de changer ses lunettes, dit soudain Pénélope afin de briser le silence pesant. Mais il a toujours refusé, même quand il voyait moins bien avec, ou qu'une des branches venait encore de se casser.

Molly essuya ses larmes avec la manche de son pull. Elle chipotait sans arrêt l'objet, sans réellement le voir, jusqu'à ce que :

-Oh mon Dieu, Arthur ! Ne serait-ce pas la paire que nous avions du lui acheter lorsqu'il avait quatre ans ?

Mr. Weasley les pris alors en main pour les examiner soigneusement.

-Oui, ce sont elles. Je me rappelle encore des écailles décollées et ce bout d'armature manquant, sous le verre droit. Nous n'avions pas les moyens pour des lunettes neuves.

-Pourquoi ne les a-t-il jamais changées si il ne voyait plus bien avec ?, demanda Ginny.

-Il devait sûrement y tenir au point de ne pas vouloir en porter d'autres, intervint Harry. Parce que, même en mauvais état, N'étaient-elles pas la seule chose que vous lui ayez donné rien que pour lui ? Je veux dire, par rapport à un hibou ou un balais, ça ne sert pas à toute une famille, même si il a été offert à l'un des membres. Elles devaient le réconforter dans les temps difficiles, à se sentir moins seul.

Molly se remit alors à pleurer, comme Pénélope, ainsi que Ginny et ses frères, Arthur, quant à lui, se contentant de serrer plus fortement la paire de lunettes de son fils entre ses doigts.

**Note** : et vous maintenant aimez-vous Percy ? XP


	6. Cadeau pour Dalou

Défi mois de mai pour l'anniversaire de Dalou et je n'ai pas de titre (désolée)

Contrainte : Mettre en scène un UA : Draco Malfoy se retrouve en charge des jumeaux Weasley qui ont regresse à 7 ans. Aucun mort. Ils redeviennent adulte à la fin. Happy End.

Note : l'action se situe après le tome 7. Fred et Snape ne sont pas morts (ni Dobby accessoirement).

Un grand merci à Ishtar pour sa bétalecture ^_^

Ici malheureusement les histoires ont commencé à se dégrader :( Pardonnez moi !!!

**

* * *

Cadeau pour Dalou**

* * *

Lucius Malfoy tournait en rond autour de son fauteuil et celui de son invité, Severus Snape, toujours aussi calme.

-Tu voudrais bien t'asseoir, s'il te plaît ?, demanda celui-ci. Tu me donnes le tournis.

-Non je ne pourrai pas, je suis trop énervé, répondit l'hôte. Je suis trop inquiet au sujet de Draco.

-Il ne sort vraiment pas ?

-Même pas se dégourdir les jambes dans le jardin. A part son petit intérêt sur la manière de tenir nos affaires familiales et rester cloitré dans la bibliothèque, il ne fait rien de sa journée.

-Il ferait une dépression ?, s'étonna Severus.

-C'est ce qu'on pense avec Narcissa. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, ça serait compréhensible.

-Pourtant ta situation n'est pas plus enviable que la sienne.

-Je suis plus vieux, je prends moins mal d'être mis à l'écart. Draco a besoin d'être avec des gens de son âge, de s'amuser et pas de dépérir comme une plante sans soleil.

-Jolie métaphore, s'amusa le maître des potions.

-Arrête de te moquer et aide moi !

-D'après ce que tu m'as raconté, je suppose qu'il ne voit plus Zabini, Nott ou encore les fils Crabe et Goyle.

-En effet. La dernière fois que j'ai demandé à Draco si il avait eu de leurs nouvelles, il m'a simplement répondu qu'ils avaient mieux à faire que passer leur temps avec lui, soupira Lucius.

-Eh bien, on est loin du mini toi qui marchait d'un pas conquérant entre les murs de Poudlard.

-Sev…

-Ca va j'arrête. Déjà, pour commencer, il faut que ton fils mette le nez dehors. Moins il sortira, moins il voudra sortir. Suggère lui d'aller faire un tour à la boutique des jumeaux Weasley. Ils proposent des articles intéressants.

-Au point où on en est, je tenterai n'importe quoi. Le tout c'est de le faire sortir et j'ai mon idée pour ça, finit Lucius en jetant un regard coquin au directeur des Serpentards.

oOo

C'est ainsi que Draco se retrouva devant la vitrine de « Weasley : Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux », entouré d'une foule de gamins émerveillés. Lui-même était complètement fasciné par tous les produits exposés en vitrine, mais il s'efforçait de ne rien montrer. Ca faisait maintenant plus d'un quart d'heure qu'il était là et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage de rentrer dans la boutique, sa cote de popularité n'ayant jamais été très haute chez les Gryffondors, encore moins depuis son engagement forcé dans les rangs de Vous-Savez-Qui, défait il y a aujourd'hui plus d'un an par Harry Potter.

Préférant continuer d'adopter un profil bas pour se faire oublier du monde, le blond se détourna du magasin, partant dans le sens opposé pour quitter le Chemin de Traverse, quand soudain il percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet.

-Oups ! Désolé j'vous avait pas vu, dit une voix cachée dont le propriétaire avec le visage caché derrière une pile de caisses.

-Regarde où tu vas Weasmoche !, répliqua violement Draco.

Après des années à vous bagarrer, vous n'oubliez pas la voix de ceux avec qui vous vous preniez des prises de becs.

-Malfoy ?!, s'exclama Ron, ayant penché sa tête sur le côté afin de voir celui qu'il avait renversé. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là la fouine ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas, dit Draco en se relevant. Je m'en vais !

-J'aurai jamais cru que tu deviendrais encore plus dégonflé qu'avant !, dit le rouquin en rentrant dans la boutique de ses frères. Même ton p'tit séjour chez les mangemorts n'a pas fait descendre tes couilles !

Profil bas ok, mais pas face à un Weasley. Draco avait perdu son calme et passa rageusement la porte à la suite du Gryffy pour lui casser la gueule en bonne et due forme.

-Répète ce que tu viens de dire !!, cria le blond après avoir attrapé le dernier fils Weasley par le col de son pull.

-Lâche moi Malfoy !

Les deux garçons commencèrent donc à se bagarrer à la moldue au milieu des clients, quand les jumeaux arrivèrent afin de les séparer.

-Arrêtez tous les deux, vous allez casser quelque chose !!, ordonna Fred d'un ton colérique ne rappelant que trop bien celui de Molly Weasley.

Malheureusement, Ron et Draco ne cessèrent en rien leur duel au corps à corps, puis, comme le craignaient les jumeaux, ils percutèrent une étagère qui bascula, renversant son contenu sur Fred et George.

Le bruit fracassant, et les cris des acheteurs, interrompirent la bagarre. Ron, ne voyant plus ses frères, dégagea le bric-à-brac de planches et marchandises cassées, pour libérer ses aînés. Quelle ne fût sa surprise lorsque, à la place de Fred et George, il trouva deux petits rouquins de sept ans.

-Et merde !

oOo

Le magasin de farces et attrapes ferma pour le reste de la journée tandis que leurs propriétaires étaient amenés chez Madame Pomfresh.

Cette dernière, tout en auscultant les deux enfants, ne manqua pas de passer un véritable savon au Gryffondor et au Serpendard. Elle fût d'ailleurs vite rejointe par Mme Weasley, qui arriva en compagnie de Harry, Hermione et Ginny.

Jusqu'ici Draco ne s'en sortait pas trop mal, étant donné que l'attention se portait plus facilement sur Ron que sur lui, mais la donne changea lorsque Potter débarqua à l'infirmerie. Celui-ci prit immédiatement la défense du roux qui essayait tant bien que mal de s'expliquer.

Les foudres se dirigèrent donc vers le blond quand Lucius Malfoy arriva en catastrophe, suivi de Severus.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé enfin ?, demanda Malfoy senior.

-A cause de moi les jumeaux Weasley ont régressé jusqu'à l'âge de sept ans, expliqua Draco.

Harry et ses amis s'étonnèrent du comportement de leur meilleur ennemi. D'ordinaire si prompt à sortir de ses gonds (bien qu'il tentât de maîtriser ses émotions), il était aujourd'hui l'ombre de lui-même, tant sur le plan physique que psychique.

Draco avait eu une croissance rapide, bien qu'il n'égalât jamais Ron en rapidité de pousse, tandis que Harry prenait difficilement de la hauteur. Depuis, la donne avait changé : le Serpentard était maintenant beaucoup plus petit que Harry et ne dépassait Hermione et Ginny que d'un ou deux centimètres tout au plus.

Mais le plus perturbant, c'était sa tête constamment baisée, son air résigné et triste, ses cheveux ternes dont des mèches tombaient en masses devant ses yeux, une voix morne. Draco Malfoy n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même.

-Severus, intervint Molly. Vous n'auriez pas une solution pour ramener mes fils à la normale ?

-Cela ne sera sûrement pas aussi facile qu'utiliser une simple potion de vieillissement. Par précaution je vais examiner le contenu des produits avec lesquels ils sont entrés en contact, si vous voulez bien m'ouvrir la porte de leur boutique.

-Bien entendu.

-Et en attendant qu'est-ce qu'on fait de Fred et George ?, demanda Ginny. On ne peut pas les laisser sans surveillance.

-Pareil pour le magasin, renchérit Ron. Je veux bien m'en occuper le temps qu'ils redeviennent normaux.

-Pas question !, gronda Molly. Etant donné que Fred et George sont dans cet état par ta faute, tu vas t'occuper d'eux jusqu'à ce que le professeur Snape trouve l'antidote.

-Quoi ?! Mais c'est pas juste, c'est Malfoy qui est responsable.

-Et c'est pour ça qu'il vous aidera à prendre soin de vos frères, monsieur Weasley, dit calmement Severus.

-QUOI ?!, s'exclamèrent Draco et Ron d'une même voix.

-Père faites quelque chose, supplia le blond.

-Je suis d'accord avec Severus, répondit Lucius ayant parfaitement compris le stratagème du maître des potions. Tu t'occuperas des jumeaux avec leur frère et je ne tolérerai aucune protestation, continua-t-il alors que son fils allait répliquer.

Draco se contenta alors de soupirer, alors que le rouquin était soutenu par ses amis et sa sœur si … gryffondoresques.

-_Comme si je n'avais pas suffisamment de choses à endurer_, pensa-t-il.

oOo

Un grand appartement avait été prévu à Poudlard pour Draco, Ron et les jumeaux pendant la période où ces derniers seraient piégés dans un corps et un esprit d'enfant. Ils n'avaient pas l'autorisation de sortir pour ne pas perturber les élèves du château mais devaient y demeurer pour que Madame Pomfresh puisse surveiller ses patients, ainsi que Snape.

Le Gryffondor avait porté lui-même ses frères aînés et les avait couchés dans leur chambre, le temps qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits suite à l'accident, puis il retourna dans le séjour, où il trouva Malfoy qui regardait le parc par la fenêtre sans vraiment le voir.

-Eh la fouine ! dit-il, attirant ainsi l'attention de l'autre. J'espère que tu ne me laisseras pas tout le boulot et ne causeras aucun souci à Fred et George, c'est clair ?!

Sans tourner la tête, le Serpentard se contenta d'acquiescer. Il voulait que ça se termine, rentrer chez lui et ne voir personne.

Conformément à une part de sa demande muette, Ron se désintéressa de lui et chercha de quoi s'occuper dans ses affaires, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Lorsqu'il fût lassé d'être debout, Draco alla s'affaler sans plus aucune élégance dans un fauteuil moelleux à l'opposé du Gryffon et ferma les yeux.

oOo

Le Serpentard se réveilla quand il senti quelque chose tirer doucement la manche se sa chemise. Une fois les yeux ouverts, il découvrit un des jumeaux (il ne savait pas dire lequel).

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Avec George on s'ennuie.

-_C'est Fred alors_, déduisit Draco. Et bien demandez à Wea … euh, à Ron de jouer avec vous.

-C'est qui Ron ?, questionna George qui avait rejoint son frère.

-On s'est réveillés et on était tout seul !, renchérit Fred.

-Vous avez juste été assommés, rien de grave, expliqua Malfoy. Ron c'est votre frère et je l'aide à s'occuper de vous.

Il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi leur dire, n'ayant pas l'habitude de se montrer gentil, encore moins avec des enfants.

-Tu joues avec nous alors ?, demandèrent les petits rouquins d'une même voix.

-Désolé, je ne sais jouer à rien.

En réalité il ne voulait pas. Si les jumeaux ne se souvenaient pas de qui il était et qu'il venait jamais à s'attacher à eux, ça serait encore plus difficile lorsque tout redeviendrait comme avant.

-Pas possible !, dit Fred.

-Tu dois forcément savoir faire quelque chose !, continua George.

Draco restait muet, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ces petits diables au visage d'ange.

-Ecoutez, finit-il par dire. Faites ce dont vous avez envie mais par pitié aucune bêtise. J'entends par là aucune préparation de farce quelconque.

-Tu nous connais bien ? Tu sais qu'on aime faire des blagues.

Le Serpentard se mordit la langue.

-Votre frère m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

Les jumeaux n'étaient pas convaincus, pas avant de les voir vus dans la même pièce.

-Tu sais dessiner ?, demanda subitement Fred.

-Un peu.

-Super !, s'écria George. On est pas vraiment doués, tu pourrais pas nous apprendre un peu ? S'il te plaît !!

-Bon d'accord, soupira Draco.

A peine eut-il accepté que les petits le tirèrent de force hors du fauteuil et ils s'installèrent ensemble à une table avec plumes, encriers, crayons de couleurs et parchemins vierges.

Malfoy se mit à dessiner un personnage quelconque, tout en leur expliquant comment il s'y prenait.

-Ouah tu dessines super bien !!, dirent les jumeaux.

Ainsi l'après midi s'écoula doucement sans que Ron ne pointe le bout de son nez. Le serpent avait du mal à l'admettre mais il se sentait mieux car les deux enfants se comportaient de façon sincère avec lui et il ne décelait aucune fausseté ou tromperie dans leurs grands yeux bleus. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il se surprit à sourire.

oOo

Six heures ne tarderaient plus à sonner et un elfe de maison allait sûrement bientôt leur apporter quelque chose. Alors Draco se mit à faire de la place sur la table tandis que les jumeaux regardaient toujours leurs productions avec une certaine fierté.

Dobby venait tout juste de partir (après avoir été, à son grand étonnement, remercié par le jeune Malfoy) lorsque Ron passa le tableau qui gardait l'appartement.

-Tu les as pas ennuyés j'espère, Malfoy !?, attaqua le rouquin à une vitesse fulgurante, en même temps qu'il se mettait à table et piquait un premier morceau de saucisse.

-Tu pourrais dire bonjour au moins, répliqua Draco avec une petite dose d'ironie et de fatigue voyant pointer une nouvelle dispute.

Puis plus personne ne parla le temps que les assiettes et les verres se vident. Les jumeaux se sentaient extrêmement mal à l'aise en raison de la tension entre le blond et celui qu'il avait dit être leur frère et dont ils ne se rappelaient pourtant pas.

Le Serpentard, une fois qu'il eut fini son repas, se leva sans plus de cérémonie et disparut dans la chambre qui lui avait été assignée, laissant les Weasley entre eux.

-Pourquoi t'as été méchant avec Draco ?!, demanda violement George.

-Oui il t'avait rien fait !, enchaîna Fred.

-Ecoutez, c'est de sa faute si vous êtes redevenus des enfants, sans compter qu'il n'est rien d'autre qu'un vil Serpentard et un mage noir sournois !, s'expliqua Ron.

-C'est pas vrai !, crièrent les jumeaux. Draco il est gentil !

-La fouine ? Gentil ?? En mettant ces deux mots dans la même phrase il apparaît une énorme contradiction.

-Si il est si méchant, pourquoi il nous a appris à dessiner ?, questionna Fred.

-Et puis pourquoi c'est lui qui s'est occupé de nous et pas toi ?, demanda George.

-J'étais dehors parce que moi je me soucie de votre cas, figurez-vous ! J'aidais à trouver un antidote !

Sur cette révélation, les jumeaux se turent. Ron n'était pas fier de lui d'avoir menti à ses frères mais en aucun cas il ne voulait voir Malfoy se placer devant lui ou un autre membre de sa famille. Il avait passé la journée avec Harry et Hermione, n'ayant eu aucune envie de rester seul avec le Serpent à attendre le réveil des enfants.

La soirée fut bien morne. Draco resta retiré dans sa chambre, les Weasley dans le salon, sauf que eux à un moment oublièrent leur petite dispute pour faire une partie de bataille explosive.

De l'autre côté de la porte, des rires se faisaient parfois entendre aux oreilles du blond. Les larmes se remirent à couler.

oOo

Il s'écoula plus d'une semaine sans que l'ambiance ne change vraiment. Au contraire. Draco avait eu tellement mal en entendant les propos de Ron depuis l'autre pièce qu'il se comporta comme on voulait qu'il se comporte : en étant froid et méprisant. Il avait fait de la peine à Fred et George au début, puis ils s'étaient détournés de lui, le laissant de nouveau seul. C'était mieux ainsi.

Puis, Severus leur rendit finalement visite avec une bonne nouvelle cette fois.

-J'ai enfin trouvé un antidote ! Messieurs Weasley, buvez ceci.

Les jumeaux obéirent à l'homme en noir, pas plus intimidé par lui que quand ils étaient arrivés officiellement à Poudlard, et s'exécutèrent sans rechigner, mais grimacèrent à cause du goût infect de la potion.

-Voilà qui est fait !, dit le professeur. Demain matin tout sera rentré dans l'ordre et vous pourrez chacun rentrer chez vous.

-Et ça ne sera pas trop tôt !, s'écria Ron.

Snape s'apprêta à partir quand il vit que Draco n'avait toujours pas bougé, se contentant de regarder par la fenêtre.

Finalement il sortit et regagna le manoir Malfoy.

oOo

Manoir Malfoy – Chambre de Lucius – 23h42

Le maître des lieux venait de donner le coup de grâce et s'effondra sur son amant complètement repu après la petite séance de sport en chambre qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

Conformément à leur plaisir, le blond ne se retira pas de son partenaire, voulant savourer l'étreinte post coïtale un maximum de temps. Il tentait de reprendre son souffle, le visage blotti dans le creux du cou de son amant tandis que celui-ci laissait ses jambes et ses bras accrochés autour de lui. Ils étaient simplement heureux.

-Je t'aime, murmura Severus.

-Moi aussi, répondit Lucius dans un sourire avant de reprendre les lèvres du maître des potions dans un baiser passionné.

(Parenthèse :

Vous vous demandez sûrement comment ces deux là se retrouvent dans le même lit, n'est-ce pas ? C'est tout simple, Narcissa et Lucius n'ayant pas de divergences de vues, mais plutôt des vues identiques, et cela bien avant leur mariage, avaient convenus de respecter les vœux de leurs familles respectives pour leur propre sécurité, mais, en toute discrétion, ils batifolaient chacun de leur côté. Une belle entente à l'amiable non ?

Fin de la parenthèse.)

Les minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence paisible, jusqu'à ce que Malfoy reprenne la parole.

-Quelque chose te tracasse ?

-Ton fils … Je, je crois qu'on a aggravé la situation plutôt que l'améliorer.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Lorsque je suis allé apporter l'antidote aux jumeaux Weasley, il était encore devant la fenêtre, fixant le dehors sans vraiment le voir.

-Comme avant …

-Je croyais … que la situation l'aurait fait sortir de sa coquille. L'amnésie partielle des jumeaux l'aurait sûrement placé dans une position propice à … la camaraderie peut-être. Mais je n'avais pas pensé au caractère du dernier fils Weasley !

-Le plus têtu … Draco m'en a beaucoup parlé durant les premières vacances d'été. Je crois qu'il en est un peu jaloux.

-Et Weasley est jaloux de ton fils. Ils s'écharpent sans nécessairement que Potter soit dans le coin.

-Vieilles rivalités familiales, rit Lucius.

-Avant qu'ils admettent qu'ils se plaisent l'un à l'autre ces deux-là, les veracrasses voleront !

-Quoi ?!, s'étrangla Malfoy. Comment ça ils se plaisent ??

-Je les ai eus sous le nez pendant des années et ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Quoique je sois apparemment le seul à l'avoir remarqué, s'amusa Severus.

-Groumf, grogna le blond. Mon fils aurait tout de même pu mieux choisir qu'un Weasley.

-Mon cher Lucius, votre père, s'il était encore en vie, vous aurait pénalisé de la même manière pour avoir jeté votre dévolu sur un sang-mêlé, tout Prince qu'il soit !

-Bon, tu as gagné, souffla l'intéressé.

Sur ces dernières paroles, les deux Serpentards retournèrent à leur occupation initiale.

oOo

-Retour à Poudlard- 23h

Le lendemain matin tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre, il serait de nouveau tout seul dans le grand manoir de ses parents, pensant à ses anciens camarades d'école dont il n'avait quasi aucune nouvelle. Il ne leur écrivait pas vraiment non plus, se sentant de trop dans leurs vies.

Pendant le peu de temps où il avait été coincé avec les Weasley, il s'était senti un peu mieux un instant, jusqu'à la chute. Et celle-ci avait été encore plus douloureuse.

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, alors il était encore une fois allé admirer le Lac Noir par la fenêtre, profitant de son spectacle. Pour la dernière fois. Il en était sûr maintenant. Il ne pourrait plus revenir ici.

Un bruit brisa le silence pesant, interrompant ses pensées. Le chien-chien de Potter n'arrivait pas non plus à dormir apparemment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Weasley, cracha Draco de son ton le plus méprisant.

-J'ai encore le droit d'aller où j'en ai envie Malfoy !, répliqua Ron. Enfin, Merlin soit loué, à partir de demain je n'aurai plus à te supporter !

Le Serpentard bouillonnait de plus en plus de l'intérieur, son sang battant furieusement dans ses tempes au point de lui déclencher une migraine. Il voulait sortir ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis si longtemps, mais par orgueil avait toujours gardé le silence. Le trop plein de larmes recommença à couler de ses yeux couleur orage, accompagné d'une déferlante de mots. L'esprit du blond n'avait plus de force et voulait se soulager de ses sentiments enfouis.

-Oh mais je suis désolé d'avoir pourri encore une fois la vie de sa majesté Weasley !!!!, hurla-t-il en quittant l'appartement, courant aussi vite que possible dans les couloirs.

Il s'arrêta finalement à bout de souffle. Ayant déambulé au hasard, il ne savait même plus où il se trouvait. Tout ce à quoi il pensait en ce moment, c'était de reprendre sa respiration au travers de ses larmes, ce qui était très difficile.

-Malfoy …

Celui-ci se retourna vivement.

-Pourquoi tu m'as suivi ?, demanda-t-il.

Il n'avait plus la force de crier, de se mettre en colère.

-Ecoute, reprit Ron. Je, j'y suis allé un peu fort tout à l'heure. Je suis désolé, je le pensais pas.

-Menteur. Toi et Potter croyez toujours que je suis quelqu'un de mauvais, vraiment mauvais.

-Tu ne donnes pas vraiment l'image d'être Mère Theresa non plus !

-Qui ?

-Laisse tomber.

Le Gryffondor prit son courage à deux mains. Il allait enfin se lancer, sincèrement.

-T'es pas un modèle de gentillesse mais une chose est sûre : t'es pas un meurtrier.

-J'ai voulu tuer Dumbledore.

-Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu as monté un plan, conformément aux ordres que tu as reçus, et, au final, tu ne l'as pas mené à bien. Et puis … ça me gêne de l'admettre mais … tu n'es pas le morveux insupportable que tu montres aux autres.

Draco était complètement choqué d'une telle déclaration. Surtout venant d'un Gryffondor, un Weasley, un ami de Potter auquel il avait sans cesse pourri la vie.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, de toi, ni de personne !

-Ce n'est pas de la pitié, c'est une constatation, continua calmement Ron. J'ai plusieurs fois enfreint les règles en sortant des appartements au lieu de m'occuper de mes frères et tu ne m'as pas dénoncé. Alors que tu aurais pu le faire. Sans oublier que tu n'as pas profité de la faiblesse de Fred et George pour leur en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres.

-J'ai pourtant vite retrouvé mon état normal, Merlin soit loué. Je les ai rembarrés pour que ces deux petits monstres me fichent la paix.

-Parce que tu étais retombé dans ta mélancolie. Et c'est de ma faute, souffla le roux. J'ai dit des horreurs, sous le coup de l'énervement, tout en étant parfaitement conscient que tu les entendrais.

Les larmes du Serpentard redoublèrent d'intensité indépendamment de sa volonté, laissant de longues traînées humides sur ses joues rougies.

-Non, renifla-t-il. Tu avais parfaitement raison. Je suis vil, sournois et cruel. J'ai obéi à un monstre parce que je ne suis qu'un trouillard. Et je mérite parfaitement de n'avoir aucun ami et de rester seul pour le restant de mes jours.

-Tu n'es pas tout seul. Je veux bien rester avec toi, dit Ron. Pas parce que j'y suis obligé !, se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter. Parce que … tu mérites ta deuxième chance, de montrer le vrai visage de Draco. Je l'ai entr'aperçu sous ton masque pendant tout le temps où on a été coincés ensemble … et je veux en voir plus, parce que ce Draco-là me plaît beaucoup.

A ce moment-là, si quelqu'un était passé dans le couloir, il aurait cru être en proie à un rêve particulièrement étrange. Comment pourrait-il être possible de voir un Malfoy en pleurs se jeter dans les bras d'un Weasley, s'y blottir et s'y cramponner comme si sa vie en dépendait ?

oOo

- Le lendemain matin -

Les jumeaux Weasley, empêtrés dans les draps de leurs lits, se réveillèrent avec un très joli mal de crâne.

-Fred, t'as pas fait un rêve bizarre ?, demanda George.

-Si, répondit ce dernier. J'ai rêvé que Malfoy et Ron s'étaient occupés de nous pendant des semaines … et va savoir pourquoi la fouine était … Gentil. Avant de se retransformer en statue frigide.

-Si on a rêvé la même chose … C'est que ça n'était pas un rêve.

-Tu crois ?

-Il m'est parfois arrivé d'écouter en cours de divination, rit George.

-Mais oui, je te crois.

-Bon, on bouge ? J'ai faim !

Les deux roux se levèrent et enfilèrent quelque chose de plus décent qu'un simple boxer rouge parcouru de petits vifs d'or enchantés, puis sortirent de la chambre. Enfin c'est une façon de parler, car ils se figèrent sur place alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas franchi le seuil de la porte.

Et pour cause : dans un des canapés, Ron gisait sur le dos avec un Draco Malfoy entièrement étalé sur lui, cramponné à son pull violet. Tout deux plongés dans le sommeil du juste.

-Fred ?

-Oui George ?

-Tu vois ce que je vois ?

-Je vois effectivement ce que tu vois.

-Donc … Si tu vois ce que je vois, que tu vois …

Ils se pincèrent mutuellement pour être sûrs d'être bien éveillés. Ce qui était le cas.

-Eh George, on fait un pari ?

-Annonce la couleur.

-Je parie qu'on a un nouveau petit Weasley dans la famille en moins d'un an et demi !

-Chiche !

**FIN?**


	7. Amour mortel

Défi MDR du mois de juin

Contrainte : les amours de Scorpius Malfoy et Teddy Lupin

Celui-ci est vraiment mauvais. Manque d'inspiration mais j'assume qu'il ait été publié quand même donc il est mis avec les autres XP (y faut bien)

* * *

**Amour Mortel**

* * *

Un garçon blond vêtu d'un uniforme aux couleurs de Serpentard referma silencieusement la porte de la salle de classe désaffectée. A l'intérieur, l'assistant du professeur de DADA, aux cheveux bleus électriques, sourit et se dirigea vers l'autre garçon pour l'embrasser passionnément.

-Tu m'as manqué, souffla le blond une fois que leurs lèvres se détachèrent à regret.

-A moi aussi mon petit scorpion, répondit Teddy.

La passion continua de les submerger, les coupant net de la réalité.

Lupin déshabilla Scorpius avec lenteur et calcul, aimant trop lorsque son amant, débordant d'excitation, le supplie d'accélérer la procédure. Supplique à laquelle le métamorphmage ne répondit pas. Il allongea le Serpentard sur un bureau, léchant et mordillant avec délectation les tétons pâles, les faisant se dresser au maximum tout en les faisant rougir, et du coup, par la même occasion, gémir son amant de plus en plus fort.

-Ted, siffla difficilement Scorpius entre deux hoquets de plaisir. Cesse de me torturer.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres, dit le concerné en dégageant le sexe de Malfoy de sa prison de tissu, puis l'engloutir sans ménagement.

Il écoutait avec attention les bruits de plaisir émis par le Serpentard afin d'arrêter le délicieux traitement avant que celui-ci n'atteigne son apogée, voulant prolonger leur étreinte au maximum. Le cri de frustration qui sorti des lèvres de Scorpius lorsqu'il retira sa bouche du sexe au bord de l'explosion.

-Hummmm Ted, gémit le vert et argent. Viens !

Malfoy junior était tout simplement bandant : alanguis sur le vieux pupitre, la chemise largement ouverte dévoilant son torse gable et pâle, excepté les deux petits bourgeons d'un rouge vif, tandis que la pantalon, accompagné du boxer de soie noire, pendait lamentablement à son pied gauche encore chaussé.

Lupin ne pouvait plus résisté, alors il guida son sexe érigé, dur comme le roc, vers l'entrée chaude de son amant après avoir rapidement humidifié son membre avec un peu de salive, puis plongea au cœur des entrailles de l'héritier des Malfoy.

Aucune douleur ne venait troubler leur union tant les corps avaient pris l'habitude de ce rituel de pure passion. Le rythme s'accéléra rapidement, les décibels des cris de passion également, les transformant en hurlements – fort heureusement inaudible à l'extérieur de la salle grâce à un judicieux sort de silence que Teddy avait lancé avant l'arrivée du blond.

Plus la délivrance approchait, plus les amants s'enflammaient. Scorpius savait exactement le moment où Lupin jouirait en lui car lorsque la vitesse de ses coups de reins augmentait ses cheveux bleus passaient à une couleur rouge profond, exprimant la folle passion qui l'animait. Puis, au fur et à mesure, le rouge s'éclaircissait et, enfin virèrent au blanc pur tandis qu'il libérait sa semence au creux des reins de son beau blond, déclenchant par la même occasion l'orgasme de celui-ci.

A bout de souffle, les deux garçons savouraient le contact de l'autre dans une étreinte post coïtale, Teddy toujours lié à Scorpius. Comme toutes les autres fois, ils s'embrassèrent et s'échangèrent leurs sentiments.

-Je t'aime, souffla le Serpentard.

-Je t'aime aussi, répondit son amant tout sourire.

oOo

Rien n'aurait pu présager que le fils de Rémus Lupin et celui de Draco Malfoy sortent ensemble.

Pourtant c'était bien réel.

Teddy avait commencé à assister le prof de DADA lors de la troisième année de ses cousins et de Scorpius. Il s'intéressa à celui-ci parce qu'il était toujours seul, d'une part parce qu'il était le seul Serpentard de son année et d'autre part parce qu'il s'appelait Malfoy.

La maison de Salazar était en effet fort dépeuplée depuis la fin de la guerre. Les rares élèves qui y échouaient descendaient soit des anciens sang purs vert et argent, soit, bien que plus rarement, étaient des nés moldus ignorants de tout ce qui concernaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Car quand le Choixpeau voulait envoyer un nouvel arrivant de Poudlard dans la maison du serpent, ceux-ci le suppliaient de les placer ailleurs, obtenant toujours gain de cause.

Scorpius Malfoy, lui, s'était plié à la répartition, voulant montrer à tous ceux qui méprisaient son nom que l'on pouvait aller à Serpentard et en même temps être quelqu'un de bien, comme Severus Snape, ancien directeur et héro de guerre. Il avait besoin de redorer le blason de sa famille, pour le souvenir de son père et de son grand-père.

Seul contre tous, Scorpius avançait toujours tout droit malgré les bousculades des autres. C'était difficile et il voulu abandonner à de nombreuses reprises, mais finissait par se redresser.

Sa ténacité, sa beauté fascinèrent Teddy dés lors de son arrivée à l'école.

oOo

Les années s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles Scorpius décupla sa beauté bien que nul ne semblait s'en apercevoir.

Petit à petit Teddy parvint à se rapprocher de ce garçon solitaire dont les yeux de glace reflétaient une tristesse intense et sûrement injuste.

De la relation élève-professeur, ils passèrent progressivement au stade d'amis et enfin d'amants.

Les choses s'étaient déroulées tellement vite que Lupin n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de réaliser. Cela n'était pas de bon augure car, officiellement, il fréquentait Victoire Weasley, la fille de Bill et Fleur. Leur relation n'avait pas une ombre au tableau et tous leurs proches s'attendaient à les voir mariés dans un avenir proche.

Cependant Teddy ne voulait plus de cet avenir avec Victoire, au risque de fâcher Harry, Ron, Hermione, Bill, Fleur, Molly, Arthur, James, Lilly Luna, Albus Severus, Neville et tous les autres. Il avait peur mais il ne pouvait plus mentir.

Il fit la promesse à Scorpius de rompre ses liens avec Victoire lors de la prochaine visite de cette dernière à Poudlard.

Le jeune Malfoy croyait réellement désormais qu'il pourrait vivre heureux, suivre son propre chemin et, d'une certaine façon, vivre pour Draco et Lucius.

oOo

Mais tout ne c'était pas passé aussi bien que prévu.

Par un malheureux hasard, Scorpius vit Teddy en pleine discussion avec sa rivale. Victoire Weasley n'apprécia que fort peu les intentions du garçon aux cheveux bleus. Dans une tentative désespérée, elle se jeta sur les lèvres de Lupin - trop pris au dépourvu pour faire le moindre geste - juste au moment où le Serpentard arriva près d'eux.

Cette vision eut une mauvaise réaction. Le blond ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il voyait mais il ne pu rien y faire. La malédiction de la famille des Malfoy s'abattit à nouveau.

Selon la pensée populaire, le scorpion, lorsqu'il est entouré de flammes, se suicide pour échapper à leurs morsures douloureuses. Mais la réalité est bien moins noble que ça. En fait, le pauvre animal, dévoré par la peur, se pique involontairement de son dard empoisonné.

Scorpius subi plus ou moins le même sort. La peur, la déception, le désespoir envahirent son cerveau. Sa magie y réagit de façon violente, anéantissant les cellules de son cerveau à une vitesse incroyable.

Le blond mourut subitement dans un couloir parce qu'il avait cédé à l'Amour.

oOo

Dans la crypte des Malfoy, au fond du parc de leur manoir, Teddy Lupin se tenait devant la dalle qui recouvrait le cercueil de Scorpius. Une seule personne l'avait accompagné : il s'agissait de Neville Longdubat.

-Pourquoi Nev' ?, demanda le plus jeune dont les cheveux avaient pris une teinte noire d'encre. Pourquoi est-ce arrivé ?

-C'est malheureusement ce qui arrive à tous les membres de cette famille de sang purs, tôt ou tard.

Le professeur de botanique désigna en particulier les deux prédécesseurs de Scorpius.

-Lucius n'a pas survécu à la disparition de Severus Snape, raconta-t-il. Plus mort que vivant, un jour il sorti et alla se laisser mourir sur la tombe de celui qu'il aimait. Tu remarqueras d'ailleurs que cette dalle ne contient aucun corps puisque le cadavre de Lucius s'est fondu dans la pierre du tombeau de Snape pour ne plus être séparé de lui. Draco aussi s'est laissé mourir et cette fois par ma faute …

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Nev', sanglota Teddy. Comment serais-tu responsable ? Tout le monde évite les Malfoy.

-C'est justement pour ça. Un jour, la guerre s'était à peine terminée, alors que j'étais sur le chemin de Traverse, Draco m'a subitement entrainé à l'écart de mes amis et, sans ménagement, m'a jeté ses sentiments d'amour à la figure.

Lupin regardait Longdubat avec des yeux écarquillés.

-J'étais pris au dépourvu, après tout on s'est battu pendant toute notre scolarité. C'était un choc. Alors je … je lui ai dit d'aller au Diable et de me laisser tranquille. Après ça, Draco s'est marié par devoir afin de donner un fils à sa lignée, tandis que je vivais ma vie de mon côté. Ensuite, cet imbécile de Serpentard passa de plus en plus son temps à dormir, ralentissant ses fonctions vitales, jusqu'à ce qu'il en meurt.

Cette fois s'en fut trop pour Neville. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

-Et Scorpius, dit Teddy en prenant le relais, s'est inconsciemment détruit par magie parce qu'il croyait que je l'avais trahi. Tous les Malfoy subissent la mort parce qu'ils ont aimé.

-Oui, souffla l'ancien Gryffondor. Lucius, la lumière, s'est éteint. Draco, le dragon, s'est endormi à jamais pour ne pas quitter son rêve. Et Scorpius, comme le scorpion, a subi la piqure de sa propre peur.

Le silence retomba dans la crypte. Neville et Teddy restèrent encore un peu, puis partirent. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

**fin**


	8. Echec au morse

Contrainte: raconter l'histoire de Slughorn

Alors cette fic n'est pas excellente. Il faut dire que le sujet, même si il est digne de réflexion, ne fut pas facile de relever. En espérant que vous l'aimerez quand même.

* * *

**Echec au morse

* * *

**

Horace Slughorn regarda Dumbledore et Harry partir de la maison. Maintenant qu'il était de nouveau seul, il se trouvait pathétique. Pendant longtemps il avait fait tout un cirque à Albus en refusant de reprendre son poste de maître des potions et il suffisait que son « ami » amène Harry Potter pour qu'il cède.

Au fond Dumbledore le connaissais trop bien, lui et sa manie de collectionneur. Il avait misé sur le Garçon qui a Survécu pour le faire accepter de revenir à Poudlard. Une très belle opération, même s'il n'y avait pas eu qu'une nouvelle « pièce de collection » comme pièce majeure de la partie.

oOo

-J'y vais, dit un homme grand et imposant. Je reviens tard, tu mangeras tout seul. Tu peux te débrouiller ?

L'enfant, assis devant son bol de céréales, ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père prenait la peine de lui poser la question. Quoi qu'il réponde, il serait obligé se débrouiller seul. Il acquiesça pour éviter de se faire gronder.

-Oui papa.

Et l'homme partit, laissant son fils et ne reviendra que lorsque celui-ci sera déjà profondément endormi sur un fauteuil, attendant désespérément son retour.

Cela se passait ainsi depuis … depuis aussi longtemps qu'Horace s'en souvienne.

Ses parents avaient divorcé. Sa mère était partie. Il est rare que les couples sorcier-moldu tiennent longtemps, l'amputé de pouvoir magique se sentant trop inférieur par rapport à l'autre. Le petit Slughorn dût donc rester avec un père absent et demeurait seul toute la journée, attendant la délivrance que ses onze ans lui apporteraient.

oOo

Cependant les espoirs s'étaient fanés bien vite.

Arrivé à Poudlard, Horace était tout euphorique à l'idée d'avoir des amis, de s'amuser avec les autres, au lieu de rester cloîtré dans l'intérieur triste de la salle commune de Serpentard. Mais selon ses « camarades », il n'avait aucun intérêt particulier et était inintéressant, ce qui aurait éventuellement pu combler le déficit de son apparence tenant plus du morse que de l'être humain.

Les enfants savent se montrer cruels avec beaucoup de facilité. Pour être accepté, il fallait faire ses preuves, ce à quoi le jeune Slughorn avait essayé de se plier. Sans succès. Il avait alors pris la décision d'abandonner, continuant seul. Comme avant.

oOo

Tous les élèves de cinquième année devaient passer un conseil d'orientation avec leur responsable de maison. Horace dût y passer aussi. Il fut surpris quand il y trouva le professeur Dipet à la place à la place du directeur de Serpentard.

-Monsieur le Directeur, salua le plus jeune.

-Assoyez-vous Horace, répondit Dipet avec un grand sourire. Je vous en prie. C'est moi qui m'occupe des orientations de votre maison, le professeur Rover étant indisposé.

-Ah, d'accord.

-Alors, avez-vous déjà une petite idée de ce que vous souhaiteriez faire plus tard ?

-Pas vraiment Monsieur.

-Allons mon enfant, vous devez bien avoir une passion !

-Juste les potions Monsieur. Je ne sais rien faire d'autre.

Armando sentit que cet élève se dévalorisait avec beaucoup d'excès.

-Il est vrai que vos notes dans les autres matières ne sont pas très hautes, mais vous réussissez tout de même à décrocher un Acceptable dans la majorité d'entre elles. Avez-vous pensé à une carrière dans l'enseignement ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Vous sortirez de cette école dans à peine plus de deux ans et il me faudra un nouveau professeur de potions pour remplacer le professeur Rover. Je suis sûr que vous pourriez passer votre passion aux élèves.

-Je … je ne sais pas, bafouilla Horace.

-Réfléchissez bien à ma proposition, sourit Dipet. Elle tiendra toujours lorsque vous aurez obtenu votre diplôme. Vous pouvez partir.

-Merci. Au revoir Monsieur.

Finalement, Horace accepta. N'ayant aucune connaissance bien placée pouvant l'aider à trouver une place, ses notes peu élevées et un charisme inexistant, il aurait été presque suicidaire, à son avis, de refuser cette offre.

Et contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru au premier abord, il aimait bien enseigner, y trouvant un certain réconfort.

C'est alors qu'il développa une obsession : « collectionner les élèves ».

oOo

Horace remarqua vite que les sorciers prometteurs venaient souvent (pour ne pas dire toujours) d'une famille dont les membres possédaient déjà une belle renommée par leur travaux, leurs exploits ou leurs talents. Mais certains n'avaient que le « mérite » (à ses yeux) de faire partie de la même famille qu'une personne célèbre. Il fit alors tout pour mettre ces types d'élèves dans sa poche, s'attirant petit à petit leur sympathie et ainsi, par la même occasion, des avantages.

Etre au pouvoir était une position dangereuse car lorsque tout bascule vous êtes également en première ligne. Si toutefois, vous êtes la personne derrière celle qui possède la puissance, vous bénéficiez de sa lumière, tout en étant à l'abri. Une position bien plus profitable.

Slughorn n'était pas attaché à ces enfants, seule la célébrité qu'ils acquerront au fil du temps ayant de la valeur pour lui Et le pire, c'est que, d'une façon implicite, il s'en ventait.

Il fit cependant un seul et unique écart à sa conduite : prendre « sous son aile » Lily Evans, fille de Moldus, qui ne devait sa réussite qu'à ses propres qualités. Le professeur Slughorn aimait beaucoup cette jeune fille pétillante, joyeuse, brillante et intelligente, et elle le lui rendait bien. Il lui semblait avoir une amie.

oOo

Horace fut surpris lorsqu'il appris pourquoi il reprenait finalement son ancien poste et encore plus en voyant celui qu'il remplaçait. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé Severus Snape comme enseignant. Il l'aurait plutôt vu comme un grand chercheur en potions, conformément à ce que ce dernier lui avait difficilement confessé vouloir éventuellement faire lors de son propre conseil d'orientation.

La vérité, qu'il découvrit alors qu'il discutait avec Dumbledore à l'heure du thé le chagrina au plus haut point.

Il se mit à culpabiliser. S'il avait porté un tant soit peu d'attention aux extraordinaires capacités de l'ancien Mangemort durant sa jeunesse, peut être aurait-il évolué d'une façon plus positive.

oOo

La bataille finale fut remportée au prix de nombreuses vies mais pas la sienne.

Le professeur Slughorn était las et vieux. Dans le fond, il lui arrivait souvent de se maudire de ne pas avoir été tué. C'est ce qu'il aurait mérité selon lui. Et le pensait toujours, dix-neuf ans après ce jour où la lumière eut triomphé.

Il enseignait toujours à la demande de Minerva, devenue directrice de Poudlard après la disparition de Severus, mais avait abandonné ses ridicules réunions du Club de Slug depuis bel lurette, acceptant sa solitude.

Déambulant dans le parc pour profiter du doux soleil d'automne, il remarqua un groupe d'élèves de première année. L'un d'entre eux avait poussé violement un petit blond qui tomba douloureusement à terre sous le rire moqueur des autres.

Horace reconnu la victime : il s'agissait de Scorpius Malfoy, un des rares depuis la chute de Lord Voldemort à avoir intégré la maison de Serpentard. Doué en potions et les études en général, d'après ce qu'il avait pu en juger depuis le premier cours.

Slughorn alla aider le fils de Draco à se remettre debout et l'invita à prendre le thé. Il avait compris que Scorpius avait besoin d'aide.

Il ne fera pas deux fois la même erreur.

**FIN**


	9. Eau glacée et neurones grillés

Thème : Merlin l'eau est gelée

Dernier défi de l'année et pas le plus réussi non plus. Merci à Kimmy Lyn de lui avoir donné un titre

* * *

Eau glacée et neurones grillés

* * *

La bataille avait finalement pris fin et la Lumière avait triomphé des Ténèbres. L'heure était à l'insouciance et aux réjouissances avant que le Soleil ne se lève et qu'il faille affronter les pertes d'êtres chers, d'amis, de familles. Les sorciers, surtout Harry Potter, voulaient se laisser aller à oublier juste pour cette nuit.

Tous festoyaient, se donnaient des accolades, riaient, dansaient dans la Grande Salle. Tous sauf un. Severus Snape n'avait pas pris part aux festivités. Bien que blessé, il avait refusé de se faire soigner, préférant se débrouiller seul, comme à son habitude.

Assis au bord du lac, il passait un onguent cicatrisant sur la plaie que Naguini avait fait à son cou. Il avait eu de la chance que le reptile ne tranche pas sa carotide. Pourtant Severus avait souhaité que ça arrive, qu'il ait enfin sa délivrance. Mais depuis quand Merlin exhaussait-il ses souhaits ?

Le calme régnait autour de lui, de façon presque angoissante. Bien que le Maître des potions ait toujours recherché la solitude, par nécessité ou par dépit, aujourd'hui ça lui faisait mal.

Il aurait aimé que quelqu'un le félicite, s'occupe de lui autrement que par pitié ou automatisme parce qu'il était blessé. Mais c'était apparemment trop demandé.

Et tant qu'on y était, un « intrus » vint troubler ses pensées.

oOo

-Tiens, tiens, mais n'est-ce pas ce bon vieux Snivellus ! Que fais-tu ici tout seul dans ton coin ?

-Comme si tu aurais accueilli ma présence avec sympathie, même en ce jour historique Black.

-Touché.

Sirius ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Il faut dire qu'entre Snape et lui, ça n'a jamais été le grand amour et, depuis l'école, ils passaient plus de temps à se taper dessus qu'à discuter. Cependant, s'étonnant lui même, le Maraudeur s'assit à côté de l'ex-Mangemort.

-Mais ce jour n'est pas un jour comme les autres, alors je veux bien faire une exception.

-En quoi est-ce différent ?

-C'est une blague Snape ?? C'est fini, on a gagné, on est libre!

-Tu es libre, rétorqua Severus.

-Toi aussi.

-Non, je ne le suis pas.

Il avait terminé sa phrase si bas, que Sirius n'aurait pu l'entendre sans son ouïe développée d'Animagus.

-Et pourquoi cela ?, demanda ce dernier.

-Comment pourrais-je être libre maintenant ? Je reste toujours un « bâtard graisseux, irascible et aigri » et jamais, jamais cette image de moi ne changera pour les autres.

Severus eut la voix qui se brisa à la fin de sa phrase sans qu'il ne l'ait voulu. Dire la vérité à voix haute l'affectait plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Devant le spectacle d'un Snape complètement vulnérable, Black ne savait pas comment réagir.

-Il y a Harry, tenta-t-il pour rassurer le Sepentard. Il pourra faire changer les avis à ton sujet.

-Potter ? Pourquoi m'aiderait-il après la vie dure que je lui ai menée ?!

-Tu l'as fait pour son bien et il le sait.

-Je ne veux en aucun cas avoir une dette envers ton filleul, Black !

-Arrête un peu avec ta fierté à deux noises !, rétorqua le Gryffondor, se relevant pour toiser l'autre de toute sa hauteur. Pas étonnant qu'on ne t'apprécie pas ! Tu as toujours été incapable de nouer des relations avec les autres, d'accepter la gentillesse d'autrui. Continue et tu resteras seul toute ta vie !

Ca lui avait échappé, en quelque sorte. Il avait voulu secouer Snape, le faire réagir, redevenir lui-même : quelqu'un de fort et obstiné, se fichant de se que les autres pensaient de lui. Mais au lieu de ça, il ne reçu qu'une phrase d'un ton résigné.

-Merci pour le scoop.

-Oh Snape, ressaisis-toi !!, cria Sirius, abasourdi. Ce n'est pas toi là !

-Oh mais je suis toujours moi.

Sur ces mots, Severus prit sa baguette et l'agita, envoyant précipitamment le Gryffondor dans le lac la tête la première.

-Merlin, l'eau est gelée !!!!, hurla celui-ci, grelottant et transi de froid. T'es malade ou quoi !?

-Sûrement, ça ne m'amuse pas autant que je le voudrais. Et Merlin sait combien j'avais rêvé de faire ça.

Un sourire ironique pourtant fleuri sur les lèvres du Maître des Potions et Sirius s'étonna de trouver cela rassurant.

-Tu devrais sourire plus souvent, ça te va bien, dit-il avant de se plaquer brutalement les mains sur la bouche.

Snape le regarda d'ailleurs avec des yeux ronds.

-L'eau glacée a détruit les derniers neurones qui te restaient Black.

-Ouais, sinon je ferai pas ça.

Sur ces mots, l'animagus, toujours trempé, passa derrière le Serpentard, s'assit et l'attira contre son torse, sous prétexte de se réchauffer suite à son plongeon dans le Lac Noir. Severus chercha à se dégager mais l'étreinte puissante le fit changer d'avis et il se laissa aller, se sentant étrangement bien.

Ils restèrent là, en silence, les paupières lourdes, savourant la présence de l'autre. Il leur semblait que tout ce qui arriverait après le lever du soleil ne serait que de bonne augure.

Ils n'étaient plus seuls.


End file.
